Dignity of a woman
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: Bas...Bahut ho gaya bahut kar liya inn mardon be humaari zindagi mein hukumat...Hum kamzor nahi hai...Hum ladh bhi sakte hai...Aur duniya ko badal bhi sakte hai...because we are women power of strength and unity...Consist DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVi my second multi couple story...STORY CONSIST MATURE CONTENT READ IT ON YOUR OWN RISK...
1. Chapter 1

**Iss saal mard ko dard hoga kyun?Because ab aurat pe hone waale har atyaachaar ke khilaaf aurat bolegi...Aur mard ko sunna bhi padega...See the content is not for children...The huge issues on woman will be addressed in story...**

 **CHARACTER SKETCH**

 **Taarika:** A woman with dark past...Her husband Abhijeet has done something that destroy her life...She has a daughter Aisha 1 year old...And love her too much...Shares room with Shreya and Purvi...A reporter and writer by profession...

 **Shreya:** A woman with very high viewpoints she hates men because of her past...She broke her engagement with her live in boyfriend Daya year before...But still in love with him...A reporter and writer by profession...

 **Purvi:** She has dark past...Want a man who respect her thought and accept her the way she is...A reporter by profession...

 **Abhijeet:** He love his wife Taarika...And can do anything for him...He want to repent his mistakes but he know that's not easy...A business man by profession...

 **Daya:** President of news agency...He hates Shreya...Because of her his whole family is destroyed and he joined the news agency only to take revenge from her...But end up fallng for her once again...

 **Rajat:** A secret man...He is actually the son of news chief reporter but he hide his real identity and work as a normal reporter...He want to marry Purvi just for the property...But as he become close to her...He falls for her...

 _"We are the creation...We are the actual reason this world exists...From the time we born I feel proud to born as a woman...We feel somewhere that we are here to change the view point of entire world...We are strength in all we are proud to be a woman"_

 _Story starts with a Sweet cafe...2 girls in jeans and shirt are enjoying the scent of their coffee...No doubt they have the beauty that can play with heart of any boy...But yeah I don't think so they need anyone...Suddenly a middle aged man came and sat beside the third unoccupied seat..._

 **Man:** How are you young ladies?

 _Purvi gave him disgusted look and shared a glance with her best friend..._

 **Shreya:** Kaafi kripa hai aapki aaj phir Humaari subah Ko haraam jo Kar diya aapne Chief reporter Sahab...

 **Chief:** What?What are you trying to say...You know I don't know hindi so why you praise me in that language...

 **Shreya:** Purvi dekh ab Humaari zindagi mein yahi Bachaa hai inki tareef karenge hum...

 **Purvi:** Buddha kahin ka saala Marta Kyun nahi hai Roz pakaane AA jaata hai...

 **Chief:** Stop praising me now...Hey I am here to gave you a new project...

 **Purvi:** What really sir...We both are too glad...

 **Chief:** Ok you have to write an article on woman...You know how woman treat their husbands...They checked their phones and also tries to intrude in their privacy...

 **Purvi:** Shreya Mera Mann Kar rahaa hai ki main iss aadmi ka khoon Kar doon...

 **Shreya:** Shubh kaam mein deri kaisi...Yeah humaare paas hi Kyun aaya hai...Kyun ki isse pataa hai maine meri shaadi Tod di thi aur Tumhaari shaadi god knows vo to ISS Janam mein hone se Rahi ...

 _Suddenly a girl jumped on the scene...She was wearing a formal dress upto knee length...The way Manager looked towards her bare legs let her feel the disgusting stare of year...She is holding a walking stick..._

 **Taarika:** Saala tum iske saath baithe ho...

 **Chief:** Hey Taarikaa you look sexy... Don't take my comment as weird one...I just loved the way you dressed...

 **Taarika:** No not at all sir...I know you are a decent man...

 **Chief:** So are you going to write the article on woman...

 **Taarikaa (happily):** Yes sir...

 _While she saw Shreya and Purvi hit their head..._

 **Taarika:** Kya hua?Tum aise Kyun dekh rahe ho mujhe...

 **Shreya:** Kyun ki hum tujhe ISS kabootar ke saamne khaa nahi sakte naa...

 _Soon the chief is gone and Purvi shared the entire topic with Taarikaa..._

 **Taarika:** Huh our world is too hollow...Woman Ko aise treat karaa jaata hai uske Baad aise stupid articles...

 _Before she can speak further...She got a call from her husband...But she cut it down..._

 **Shreya:** Aaj phir tune Abhijeet ka phone kaat diya...

 **Purvi:** Kaun si nayi baat hai...Shaadi kaahe ki thi tune...

 **Taarika:** Sahi kahaa teri tarah bhaagti rahu...Bachpan mein your so called relative misbehave with you...Aur tumne shaadi nahi ki...As if that's your fault...

 **Purvi:** Who said?But yeah I want someone who accept me with my reality...

 **Shreya:** And I truly believe that she is right...

 **Taarika:** Tu to bol mat...Apne honewaale husband kya Naam tha uska haan Daya ke Muh pe angoothi fek di...Phir ghar se phek di gayii madam sab aapki tarah daring nahi hote...

 **Purvi:** To kya Karti vo...Shaadi Kar leti USS chamkaadar se apni haalat dikh nahi Rahi...

 **Taarika:** For god sake Samaaj to yahi kehta firta hai ki tum mein koi kami hai...

 **Purvi:** Do hell with that Samaaj...

 **Shreya:** I support you...Jo koi bhi Shreya Ko Shreya nahi banne dega I will never ever marry that guy...

 **Purvi:** Who said I don't want to marry?Par kya Karun...Kissi Ko main pasand aati hi nahi...

 **Shreya:** Kyun pata hai?Because jab iski maa isse kehti hai ki ladke Ko chaay de to yeah uske kapdo mein giraa deti hai nervousness ke kaaran...Aur agar ladka akele mein iska haath thaamna chahe to nervousness ke kaaran chaata bhi maar deti hai...Aur ek Baar to hard hi Kar do thi madam ne...She cursed the boy mother infront of whole family...

 **Purvi:** So what else I can do ...Wo cheap Insaan meri kamar Ko Chu rahaa tha and her mother hum to bahut modern hai...Maine bhi modern bahu ke farz nibhaaye...

 _The three shared a laughter and went to their office for work...At lunch time they thought to have a walk outside..._

 **Shreya:** Hey please check that is there any spot at my skirt...

 **Purvi:** You still had cramps...

 **Shreya:** Yeah I think I have lot of stress that's why?

 **Taarika:** Your stress will be finished...Because you know a new president is going to join the office...

 **Shreya:** Tum Kyun itna khush ho Rahi ho...You are married...

 _Taarikaa made a face..._

 **Taarika:** So what? mera pati bhi Ladkiyon ke saath rehta hai...So why not me?Aur vaise bhi I am not like you 2 saal pehle sagaai Todi but still you never look toward any man...As if you still love Daya...

 _Shreya got silent..._

 **Shreya:** Why should I love him? I just don't want anyone in my life...

 **Purvi:** Tum dono chup raho and Haan I am telling you yeah new president is for only me...So tum dono just stay away from him...Meri to ek Baar sagaai bhi nahi Hui hai...

 **Shreya:** Enjoy your life with president...I don't care about him...

 **Taarika:** But main to try karungi hi...

 _Suddenly someone patts at Taarikaa's' shoulder..._

 **Taarika:** Hey Avinash how are you?

 _Avinash hugged Taarikaa tightly..._

 **Avinash:** Hey I just heard that you got married...

 **Taarika:** Who said that? Wo sab rumours hai you know na I am manager of such a big company so aise rumours are common... Avinash we will met later on Yahaan bahut disturbance hai...So you should have my number...

 _Taarikaa shared her number while Shreya and Purvi looked towards her at amazement...She lied a lot...How can she do that?They headed towards office and starts doing her work...At 5 pm..._

 **Man:** Hey Purvi why are you acting as if you work so hard...Saara kaam tumhe chutti ke Baad hi yaad aata hai...

 **Shreya:** Atleast usse yaad aata hai Tumhaari tarah nahi hai vo...Chal bhag Yahaan se...

 **Purvi:** Thank you Shreya...

 _Someone patts at Purvi shoulder she turned and saw Rajat standing there..._

 **Purvi:** Hey Rajat...What happened?

 **Rajat:** Mmmm...This is energy drink for you...I thought you need it...

 **Purvi:** Thanks for your concern I really need it...

 _As soon Rajat went from her seat...Purvi looked towards her friends..._

 **Purvi:** I think decent man still exists...

 **Shreya:** In dreams...

 **Taarika:** Or all the decent man are still unmarried...

 _Trio took a sigh as the day ends..._

 **So I end this chapter here tell me whether you want me to continue or not…One thing I want to clear this is romantic tale but the main issue will be on women…So you have to deal with the stuffs and words that may be not for all…Read it only on your own risk…..**

 **PLEASE RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear guest I really don't remember your request of Sachvi…..I will surely try to update a story on Sachvi later on…Till then enjoy this story…..Here is the new update I hope you all like it…..**

 _Soon Trio girls reached to their flat…It's kind of messy room…And as they entered the first thing they do is to attack on the little girl Aisha….._

 **Purvi:** Aisha my cuttie pie…..My baby…My shona….

Taarika(shouts): Purvi…..Don't you dare to touch my child without using sanitizer…..

 **Shreya:** Le Purvi sanitizer iske andar ki maata agar jag gayi to hum sab marr jaayenge…..

 _Shreya gave sanitizer to Purvi and they start playing with the little girl…While Taarika is looking towards her daughter…Her eyes is just like her father…It's really sad that her father even not hugged her till now…..She remember her happy days with Abhijeet….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Taarika is combing her hair when Abhijeet hugged her from back….._

 **Taarika:** Hmmmm Abhijeet leave me…Office nahi jaana tumhe…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yaar kaun apni hot biwi ko aise samay mein chod ke jaata hai…

 **Taarika:** Oho kaafi pyaar aa rahaa hai apni wife pe…

 _Abhijeet turned her holding her waist and move towards her lips while she got nervous….._

 **Abhijeet:** Pyaar to roz aata hai…Koi karne de to na…..

 _Taarika push him at different side….._

 **Taarika:** Office jaao stop disturbing me…..

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhe kya lagta hai tum mujhse dur bhaag sakti ho…Abhi ppakadta hoon tumhe…..

 **Taarika:** Don't you know I am sport captain of my college…Aur main humesha relay race jeetti thi…Taarika ko pakadhna mushkil hi nahi naamumkin hai…..

 _Abhijeet tried very hard but he is not able to catch her…Disappointly he looked towards her and puts his hand at his waist while having heavy breathing….._

 **Abhijeet:** EK din dekh lena…Main tumhe aise pakdunga ki phir tum bhaagne laayak nahi rahogi…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 _Taarika right leg twists….And she lose her balance…She falls into floor…While Shreya and Purvi reached to help her….._

 **Purvi:** Are you ok?

 **Shreya:** Chot to nahi lagi tumhe Taarika…..

 **Taarika:** Chot to bahut pehle lag chuki hai Shreya…Ab to dard sehne ki aadat ho gayi hai…..

 _Purvi help Taarika to stand and she moved with her in bed room…While Shreya starts doing household chores…Soon Purvi came out of the room….._

 **Purvi:** We should talk to Abhijeet…Aise kab tak chalega…..

 **Shreya:** Kya baat karogi tum usse…..

 **Purvi:** See I know…Jo usne kiya vo galat hai…But Aisha…Aisha ko Taarika kaise sambhaalegi…Uski khud ki haalat…..

 **Shreya:** Purvi agar aurat ho ke hum Taarika ko nahi samjhenge to kaun samjhega…Usne jo faisla liya hai soch samajh ke liya hai…Aur rahi baat Aisha ki to uski do aur maa hai…Hum dono Aisha ko kabhi koi kami nahi hone denge…..

 _Purvi nodded and hugged Aisha playing at her craddle….._

 **Purvi:** She is too cute…..I really love her…..Beta aap humein miss karte ho na…Miss karte ho apni Mumma ko…Din bhar nanny aapko tang to nahi karti haan…..

 _Taarika came out of her room and looked towards Purvi with Aisha….._

 **Taarika:** Yeah Purvi bhi na…Aisha ke saath kaise ghuli rehti hai…

 **Shreya:** Acha hai iss bahaane kuch kaam to karti hai…..

 **Purvi:** Kya kaha Shreya tune…Iss ghar mein sabse zyada kaam main hi karti hu…

 **Taarika:** Oh really…..Sapno mein…..

 _Shreya chuckled at her comment while Purvi hugged Aisha….._

 **Purvi:** Chalo Babu yahaan humaara koi apna nahi hai…Hum baahar ghum ke aate hai…

 **Taarika:** Sambhal ke jaana aur haan khaana banne tak aa jaana…

 _Purvi shut the door and went outside…She felt someone is looking towards her…She looked around and found no one…..She headed outside and as she move 2-3 blocs she heard the footsteps and finally turned around….._

 **Purvi:** Tum?Rajat tum kya kar rahe ho yahaan…..

 **Rajat:** Hey…Kuch nahi vo aise hi dinner ke baad ghumne niklaa tha…

 **Purvi:** Ok…Tum bhi yahaan rehte ho…Pehle dekha nahi tumhe?

 **Rajat:** Vo…..vo…..Abhi abhi shift huye hai…..

 _Purvi nodded silently…She is too busy in playing with little Aisha…While Rajat is just looking towards her…They passed a road side…Some boys are seated there and as she saw Purvi they start commenting her…_

 **Boy1:** Thora sa pyaar humein bhi kar lijiye…..

 **Boy2:** Itne bure to hum bhi lagte chamiye…..

 **Rajat:** Zabaan sambhaal ke baat karo…..

 **Boy3:** Kyun tera maal hai kya?

 _Purvi look around and saw her neighbours just looking towards them…While the boys kept commenting on her…Rajat is getting angrier with their each comment but he too move forward to avoid fight with them…Soon Purvi lose her control and turned to her neighbours….._

 **Purvi:** Namaste Uncle ji…..

 **Uncle:** Namaste beta…..

 **Purvi:** Aunty aapko kya lagta hai mere kapdo mein koi kharaabi hai…I am in suit…..Indian attire still these boys kept commenting on me…Aur aapke Pati jo pichle mahine hi election mein khade hote waqt kaafi badi badi baatein kar rahe the ab khaamosh hai…..

 _All the boys and neighbor got silent…While Rajat is holding Aisha…He looked towards the bold Purvi…This is the first time he saw her this attire….._

 **Purvi:** I think I should have advice for all of you…I have gift for you all…..

 _She took out her bangles and put them at floor….._

 **Purvi:** It better belongs to you…..

 _Purvi starts going from there when one of the aunt comment on her….._

 **Aunty:** Aaj kal ke bacho mein tameez nahi hai…..

 **Purvi:** Sahi kahaa aapne aunty…Aaj kal ke bado mein bhi sahi kehne ki himmat nahi…..

 _She held Aaisha and starts moving from there…While Rajat is just following her…He can sense her anger and trying to find words…_

 **Rajat:** I am sorry Purvi…I know…Mujhe wahaan kuch…..

 **Purvi:** Rajat agar tum kuch kar nahi sakte to please sorry mat bolo….Please…..We will meet tomorrow…Bye…..

 _Purvi starts going from there….._

 **Rajat:** I know I should not speak…But yeah you done well…

 _He shows the thumbs up sign to Purvi while she smile lightly…And entered to her house…She saw Taarika there…_

 **Taarika:** Kahaan thi tu itni der se?

 **Purvi:** Sorry vo main busy ho gayi…..

 **Taarika:** Teri wajah se bechaari Shreya ko akele baahar jaana padha…Meri dawaai khatam ho gayi thi and she has no other option…

 _Shreya moved to the medical centre and took the medicines…..When she is heading outside she saw a little puppy at road and a huge car heading towards the Puppy…She ran to catch the Puppy and the driver applied brake at the car…But still she falls due to sound and got some bruises at her hand….._

 **Daya:** Who is there?Kaun tha…Kaise gaadi chala rahe ho Raghu…

 **Raghu:** Sahab vo saamne ek ladki aa gayi…

 **Daya:** Oh no kahin unhe lagi to nahi…

 _Daya came out of the car and put hand at Shreya's shoulder…_

 **Daya:** Are you fine mam?

 _Shreya can recognize this voice…Puppy at her hand jumped to her lap and then at the road…It crosses the road while Shreya looked towards the person…She had tears in her eyes…As Daya saw her he got shocked…_

 **Shreya:** Sorry vo Puppy ko…..

 **Daya:** Ek Puppy tumse zyada important hai Shreya…Apna khayaal nahi rakhaa jaata tumse…Dekho kitna khoon nikal rahaa hai…Raghu first aid le ke aao….

 **Shreya(pov):** I miss you Daya…..You look still the same…My handsome man…This black suit suits you…I love you…I love you a lot…..

 _Raghu rushed and gave him the first aid kit…Daya sit with Shreya at the side of road and starts applying Dettol at her hand….._

 **Daya:** Bas thora sa jalega but araam mil jaayega…

 **Shreya(pov):** Tumhe aaj bhi mere dard ka ehsaas hai…Aaj bhi mere baare mein sab pataa hai…..I am really sorry Daya…I had no other choice at that time…..

 _Shreya nodded…While Daya starts applying Dettol at her hand….._

 **Raghu:** Sahab mujhe nahi pataa tha aap madam ko jaante hai…Agar pataa hota to main…Yeah mam kaun hai sahib…..

 _Daya looked towards Shreya….And he remembered the scene when Shreya dashed the ring at his face…He saw her Dad lying at the floor while her mom too had heartache…While Shreya left him at that time…..Soon the love covered with hatred he pour the entire Dettol at her hand….._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaaah….Aaaah….Kya kar rahe ho Daya?Jal rahaa hai…

 **Shreya(pov):** Itni nafrat…Itni jo Daya mera itna sa dard bardaasht nahi kar paata tha vo aaj…Aaj khud…

 _Daya took out money and put at her hand….._

 **Daya:** Vaise tumhara dhanda acha hai…Jaan pooch ke ameero ke gaadi ke neeche aao aur phir paise kamaao…Take your money….Main sochunga bhikhari ko de diye…Raghu gaadi nikaalo…..

 _Daya left her hand angrily and move into his car…He is about to go when Shreya dashed the note at his car seat….And then she also took coins from her purse and put at his seat…._

 **Shreya:** Apne sahib se keh dena Raghu…Bhikaari ko sirf chillar dete hai…Jo maine inhe diye hai…Inhe rakhe aur haan apni badi note se kuch tameez seekh le…..

 **Daya:** Mind your language Shreya…

 **Shreya:** You too Mr Dayanand Shetty….You too…..

 _And Shreya goes from his sight…Here Taarika is waiting for Shreya….When she heard the car horn…She came outside and saw Shreya with some cut at her hand….She saw Abhijeet helping her to move…_

 **Taarika:** Chot kaise lagi Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Vo…..

 **Abhijeet:** Zyada chot nahi hai…Maamuli ghaav hai bhar jaayenge…

 **Taarika:** Chal Shreya…

 _Abhijeet start moving with Shreya when Taarika held his hand….._

 **Taarika:** Aap ka kaam ho gaya…You may leave…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika main bas help…

 **Taarika:** Please meri dost hai main help kar lungi….Tum usse please dur hi raho…..Leave…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ek baar Aisha se…..

 **Taarika:** I said leave…..

 _Abhijeet looked towards her angry face and went from there silently…_

 **So I end this chapter here I hope you all like it…I am sorry if any of the dialogue hurts anyone sentiments…But it is what my story demands….Wait for next update…..**

 **PLEASE RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next update thank you for your reviews and for reading this story…..**

 _The whole reporting team is standing for more than two hours to welcome their new president…_

 **Ramesh:** Hey Taarika…..Acha lagta hoga na sab khade hai bas tumhe baithne ko mil rahaa hai….

 **Purvi:** Will you please shut up?Kya bakwas karte ho tum…..

 **Ramesh:** Don't you think tum zyada chadhti ho Purvi…..

 _He points his finger towards Purvi….But soon his finger got twisted…_

 **Rajat:** I think Ramesh….Thora udhna tumhe bhi band kar dena chahiye…

 **Ramesh:** Tu kaun hota hai mujhe rokne waala…..

 **Rajat:** Abhi tak koi nahi…Par kya pataa kal kuch ban jaao…Vaise bhi tumhe dekh ke lagta nahi ki tum yahaan zyada tikoge…

 _Everyone smiled hearing Rajat's comment…While Purvi smile lightly looking towards him….._

 **Purvi:** You know what President ke saath unke best friend bhi aa rahe so now we have one more option…..

 **Taarika:** Yeah…Chal president tu rakh liyo dost mere liye chod diyo…..

 _Shreya made a face hearing her best friends…They continue there chattering while Shreya is geeting fed up of all this and finally raising her voice at top she shout at her friends….._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Yaar president aa rahaa hai koi Mr Universe nahi aa rahaa jo sab uske saath shaadi karne pe tulle ho…Ek normal aadmi hai vo koi Shahrukh khan nahi…..

 _Everyone is looking towards Shreya with open mouth…Even Taarika stands up as she saw the President standing just behind Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Mere peeche koi hai kya…

 _Taarika and Purvi nodded simply…Shreya turned and was shocked to saw the person…_

 **Shreya:** Tum?

 _She saw Daya in light brown colour coat and red shirt…He is looking too handsome…She just bites her tongue and looked towards him blankly….._

 **Daya:** What's her name Chief?

 **Chief:** Sir…She is Shreya…Shreya Malhotra…A reporter by profession…..

 **Taarika:** Sir she is too good at her work…It's because of us…..Sorry…..

 **Daya:** No….no…..Bhabhi sorry mat boliye…..

 _He bites his tongue while everyone look towards him…And their Taarika saw Abhijeet coming and standing just beside Daya….._

 **Abhijeet:** Hello everyone…

 _Abhijeet greet everyone while looking towards Taarika….._

 **Chief:** Sir we are obidged to welcome you both…

 _Chief is about to put garland at Daya…But he stopped him with his hand….._

 **Daya:** If you don't mind Sir…..I want Miss Shreya to do so…..

 **Shreya:** Main…..main kyun…..

 **Purvi:** Sir main kar deti hoon…..

 _Shreya saw Purvi smiling looking towards Daya….Purvi put the garland at him…_

 **Purvi:** Welcome Sir I am Purvi…..

 **Daya:** Hello Miss Purvi…..

 _Soon everyone went to their work…Daya call each and every reporter one by one to his cabin…_

 **Purvi:** Rajat yeah President sab ko ek ek kar ke kyun bulaa rahe hai…Mujhe to darr lag rahaa hai…..

 **Rajat:** Darna kyun Purvi?You are very good at your work…Kuch nahi hoga…..

 **Purvi:** Yeah yeh baat to hai…Vaise darna to tumhe chahiye…Kuch kaam vaam karte hi nahi ho….

 **Rajat:** Vo kya hai na you know I am fresher issliye aata nahi hai mujhe kaam…..

 **Purvi:** Ohhh…Don't worry…Main tumhe sikhaaungi…..

 **Rajat:** Tum…..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe halke mat lo…Main ek bahut achi reporter hoon…Khabar ki jadh tak jaati hoon…..

 **Rajat:** Vaise tumhe darr nahi lagta kabhi koi mushkil case aa gayaa to…..

 **Purvi:** When Purvi is here there is nothing to fear…..

 _She puts her both hand at his shoulder….._

 **Purvi:** Just believe at me…Main tumhe bahut upar tak le jaaungi…Aaj se main tumhe lead karungi…I will protect you…..

 _Rajat is smiling inside while he controlled himself and listened to her stupid talks…_

 **Purvi:** Haan maine tv pe dekh ke Karaate bhi seekhe hai…..

 **Rajat:** Ohhh great…Now I have to look after you…I will follow you mam…..

 **Purvi:** Main bhed bhaav nahi karti call me Purvi only…..

 **Rajat:** Aapka dil to bahut badaa hai…Miss Purvi…..

 _He smiled at her antics…..Here Abhijeet is observing Taarika continuously…She got frustrated and entered to the cabin he was seated…_

 **Taarika:** Kya naatak lagaa rakha hai yeah?Kya jataana chaahte ho tum?

 **Abhijeet:** Main to bas tumhe dekh rahaa tha…..

 **Taarika:** Dekh liya…Tumhaare kaaran apahij hoon main…Taras khaa rahe ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum Taarika?Main to yeah soch bhi nahi…..

 **Taarika:** Main bhi bahut kuch nahi soch sakti thi…Jo tumne mujhe kahaa hai…Please…Haath jodti hu tumhaare saamne chale jaao meri zindagi se….Please ab mujhe chain se jeene do…Ek paanv kho ke apne paanv pe khadi hui hoon…Tumhaare kaaran phir nahi girna chaahti…

 _Taarika's eyes got filled while Abhijeet looked towards her…He took her step forward while she stopped him showing her palms….._

 **Taarika:** Please Abhijeet…Main nahi bhool sakti unn kaali raaton ko….Uss taqleef ko…Dur raho mujhse…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika main jaanta hoon main maafi laayak nahi hoon…Par main kuch bhi karne ko taiyaar hoon…Tum jo kahogi vo…..Jaisa chahogi vaisa….Bas mujhe khud se durr mat karo please…

 **Taarika:** Ok…Jaisa kahungi vaisa karoge…Theek hai…Aaj raat 8 baje society ke park mein milna…

 _Abhijeet face got lightened as he heard this…While Taarika moved from there…_

 _Shreya entered as her chance came at his cabin…She looked towards him blankly while he forwarded his hand….._

 **Shreya:** Bheek maang rahe ho?

 **Daya:** Naa…..Vo to tumne kal de hi di thi…Main to resignation letter maang rahaa hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Main kyun resign karun…..

 **Daya:** Kyun mujhe bardaasht kar logi ek saath ek office mein?

 _Shreya gave him a sarcastic smile….._

 **Shreya:** Tumhe yaad na ho to yaad dilaa du…..Tumhe ek saath ek college mein ek room mein 2 saal jhela hai maine….

 _Daya remembered their happy moments when they were in living relationship and then the way she reject him…He got up and held her hand tightly…He press her wound of yesterday….._

 **Shreya:** Aaaaah….aaah…..Kya badtameezi hai yeah…..

 **Daya:** Badtameezi aapne dekhi kahaa hai Shreya Malhotra…Bahut pyaar kiya tha maine tumse aur tumne utne hi pyaar se uss ishq ko nafrat mein badal diya…Resign kar do nahi to khoon ke aansoo rulaaunga…

 _Shreya pushed him aside and crossed her hand near her chest….._

 **Shreya:** Poori duniya mein yahi news station milaa tha tumhe…Nahi na…Tumne iss girte huye news station ko mere liye hi to thaama hai…Ab main tumhe chod ke kaise jaa sakti hoon…..

 **Daya:** Vaise hi jaise uss din chali gayi thi…..Tum auraton ka yahi hai rishte nibhaaye hi nahi jaate…Itni asaani se todh ke aage badh jaati ho…..

 **Shreya:** Ab agar tumne women ki dignity pe question raise kar hi diya to…Ek jawaab sun lo…..Hum aurat rishta todh deti hai theek hai…Par tum mard usse jodne ki koshish nahi karte…..

 _Daya held her shoulder tightly….._

 **Daya:** You…Ek to galti karti ho aur phir chadhti bhi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Galti meri akeli ki nahi thi…Mohabbat tumne bhi ki thi…Maine rishta todha to tumne usse judhne bhi nahi diya….And one thing more Sir…You have no right to touch me…Just stay away…..

 _She push him with force his hand got slight cut while she walked from there….._

 **Daya:** I will make sure to create hell for you Miss Shreya…

 **So I end this chapter here sorry if any dialogue hurts you…..Next chapter will contain the flashback scenes for both dareya and Abhirika…And a bad thing is going to happen with Purvi…Kya Rajat usse bachaa paayega…..PLEASE DO REVIEW…..**

 **PLEASE RESPECT WOMEN  
KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story…..**

 _Taarika reached at Society's park at 8 pm…Shewas holding her little daughter Aisha in her arms…Abhijeet got happy as he is going to met his daughter for first time…Taarika reached at their side and place Aisha at seat…Abhijeet looked towards his daughter she is so cute…..Her lips are just like Taarika and eyes are like him…He was about to touch her when Taarika spoke up….._

 **Taarika:** Kuch bhi karne ko taiyaar ho na tum…..To theek hai…Main vaapis aa jaati hoon tumhaare paas par meri ek shart hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Mujhe tumhaari saari shart manzoor hai Taarika…..

 _Taarika gulped down and with heavy throat she decide to continue the discussion….._

 **Taarika:** Ilzaam lagaaya tha na tumne mujh pe…Ki mera tumhaare bhai ke saath affair hai…Aisha meri aur tumhaare bhai Aman ki beti hai….To theek hai…Aisha ke birth certificate se le ke uske har paper par uske baap ka naam Aman hoga…..

 _Abhijeet looked towards Taarika with shocked expression…Yes he is guilty…What he has done…Taarika should never forgive him….But how could he do that?_

 **Abhijeet(angrily):** Mazzak ki bhi ek had hoti hai Taarika…Tum ky keh rahi ho hosh mein ho tum…

 **Taarika:** Gussa mat ho Abhijeet…Gussa mat ho…..Main kya keh rahi hoon main vahi baat repeat kar rahi hoon jo tum 2 saal pehle bolte the…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika Aisha meri beti hai mera khoon hai uski ragon mein…Tum kaise usko kissi aur ka naam?

 **Taarika:** Correction Mr Shrivastava….Correction…Aisha ke andar mera khoon daudh rahaa tumhaara nahi…..

 _Tears starts rolling from her eyes…She held his shoulder…..And freed herself from holding the stick…..Abhijeet saw she is not able to stand properly…..He held her by holding her waist….._

 **Taarika:** Dekh rahe ho tum…Dekh paa rahe ho…Kya haal kar diya hai tumne mera….Yeah Vachan diye the tumne mujhe…Yeah kahaa tha tumne mujhse…..

 _Abhijeet puts his head down and looked towards the ground….._

 **Taarika:** Shaadi do logon ke beech hoti hai…Taqleef aurat kyun jhelti hai…Yeah kaisi society hai Abhijeet…Kaisi?Jahaan Ek hissa dusre hisse ko baraabar dabaata rehta hai….Giraata rehta hai…Phir humse umeed rakhi jaati hai ki hum apne Pati ke paas vaapis chale jaaye…..Kyun?Kyun…Aaun main tumhaare paas?

 _She held his collar tightly…..Abhijeet is not able to saw tears in her eyes anymore…He pulls her into a hug…While Taarika kept crying….He just patts her head….._

 **Abhijeet:** Sahi kahaa Taarika tumne…Yeah kaisi society banaayi hai humne…Jahaan ek hissa dusre ke upar humesha haavi rehta hai…Aadmi aurat ko taqleef deta jaata hai aur usse umeed karta hai ki vo usse maaf kar de…..Maine tumhe jitna torture kiya jitni taqleef di…Uske baad maafi ke laayak main nahi hoon…..Koi nahi…Main koshish karta rahunga Taarika aaj…Kal…10 saal…20 saal baad kabhi bhi tumhe lage mujhe ek chance milna chahiye to bas haath badha dena….

 _Abhijeet bend down and gave her the stick…..He took his daughter in his arms and kissed at her cheek….._

 **Abhijeet:** Main selfish ho gaya tha Taarika par…..Par…Tumhe akela nahi chodunga…..Aisha pe pehla haq tumhaara hai…Usse tumse cheen ke main nahi jee paaunga….

 _Taarika said nothing she just looked towards different direction….._

 **Abhijeet:** Agar tumhe sahi lage to kya main tumhe ghar tak drop kar sakta hoon please…..

 **Taarika:** Kyun?Main raat mein pehle akele nahi nikli…Yaa tumhe darr lag rahaa hai ki phir se…..

 **Abhijeet:** Please Taarika…Phir se kuch nahi hoga I promise main tumhara poora khayaal rakhunga…

 **Taarika:** As if tumhe promise nibhaane aate ho…..

 _Taarika took Aisha from his arms and went from there…In next scene we saw Daya got a call from an unknown number as he reached to the spot…He saw Abhijeet and Shreya at a seat….He glared towards Shreya and sat beside his buddy….._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet…Kya hua kissi ne tumhe kuch?

 _Abhijeet looked towards his buddy and smiled…He held his arms….._

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya…This is Daya…..My best friend…Mera sachaa dost…

 _Shreya smiled lightly….._

 **Daya:** Abhijeet tumne sharaab pee?...Shreya tumne mere dost ko sharaab…

 **Abhijeet:** No…no…Shreya ne mujhe sharaab nahi pilaayi maine khud…Khud pee…..Daya pataa hai yaar aaj…Aaj maine apni bachi dekhi meri Aisha….Meri beti…..

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes…..She can sense father's love in his eyes…_

 **Abhijeet:** Thank you Shreya…Tumne humesha mujhe meri bachi jode rakhaa…Taarika ke manna karne ke bawajood tumne meri bachi se mujhe humesha kareeb rakha uski photos di…Video di…..Par pataa hai Shreya vo asal mein aur pyaari lagti hai…

 _Tears are rolling through Shreya's eyes…She is not able to say anything….While Daya is just looking towards her…She is not like other girls who cry over small things…..There must be something big…Daya called his bodyguards who took Abhijeet with them…Shreya took her belongings and starts going from there….._

 **Daya:** Vaise magarmach ke aansoo ache se bahaa leti ho tum…..

 _Shreya said nothing and starts going….._

 **Daya:** Kahaa jaa rahi ho?Jaldi kya hai…Ab itne saal baad mile hai…Vo bhi bar mein…Let's have a drink….

 **Shreya:** Please Daya mujhe jaane do…..

 _Daya held her hand tightly and took hr to seat he ordered wine for them….._

 **Shreya:** Daya tumhe chadh jaayegi please…Khamakhaa tamasha…..

 **Daya:** Tamasha….Isse tamasha kehte hai…Tamasha to vo hota hai…Jab sagaai waale din…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Daya is happy his whole family agreed for his marriage…Finally everything is fine...After two weeks he is going to saw his love…And that too at their engagement day….Daya sir family reached to Shreya's house…..Shreya's mother and father greeted them happily…There Daya saw Shreya in peach colour lehanga…..She sat beside him….._

 **Shreya:** Daya mujhe tumhe kuch bataana hai…..

 **Daya:** Bataa dena…..Thora intezaar karo…I am happy that finally our family agreed…

 **Shreya:** Daya please listen to me for once…..

 **Daya:** Acha bolo kya bolna hai…..

 _Shreya is about to say something when her mother came there…She took Shreya to met other guest…Daya can sense that Shreya is tensed she is looking towards him…But in the excitement of marriage he gave up the thought…..Soon everyone stands for engagement ceremony…_

 **Pandit:** Pehle ladka ladki ko angoothi pehnaaye…..

 _Daya slid the ring at her hand…While everyone clapped…..Daya move his hand forward for ring ceremony…While Shreya looked towards him…_

 **Sm:** Angoothi pehnaa Shreya…..

 **Sf:** Shreya beta pehnaao na…..

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya…..I am sorry…..

 _Daya got shocked while Shreya starts crying…..He held her shoulder….._

 **Daya:** Shreya kya hua hai….Bataao na…Ro kyun rahi ho?Ho kya gaya…

 _Shreya took out the ring he just placed at her hand…And gave him the ring…She folds her hand…_

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya par yeah sagaai nahi ho sakti…..

 **Daya:** Kya keh rahi ho Shreya you know na mujhe mazzak nahi pasand hai…Kya bol rahi ho tum?

 **Shreya(shouts):** Main mazzak nahi kar rahi hoon…NAhi kar rahi main mazzak…Nahi karni mujhe sagaai…Nahi kar sakti main sagaai….Just go from here….Get the hell out of here…

 **Daya:** Shreya tamasha mat karo…..Bataao hua kya hai?

 **Shreya:** Tamasha hi to bacha liya tumhaari aur meri family ne…Tamasha hi to bachaaya inhone…Please go…Just go…..

 _Shreya pushed him at side…..Daya want to ask her so many question but his father felt pain in his chest and within the next moment…He falls there…Soon Daya end into hospital…..Where Doctor informed him that his father passed away…..He sat at the seat with thud…He looked around and waited for Shreya to come…But she is not there…She is not there….._

 _Within 10 days his mother is not able to handle all of these and end up in mental asylum…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Shreya just looked towards Daya while he is busy in drinking….._

 **Daya:** Dekha Shreya mujhe sharaab nahi chadhi…..Bilkul nahi chadhi…..Humaari dosti 2 saal se hai…Issi ke sahaare jee rahaa hoon main…..

 **Shreya:** Bahut pee chuke ho tum Daya please…..

 **Daya:** Just one question one…..Tum kyun nahi aayi Shreya?Kyun….Humaara pyaar jhoota nahi tha…Nahi tha na….To kyun?

 _Shreya said nothing…..Soon Daya's bodyguards came there and they tried hard to take Daya with them…Daya finally push all of them aside and hugged Shreya tightly….He patts her head lightly….._

 **Daya:** I hate that part of myself that still wants you…I hate myself because still after all of this I want to be with you….Still after all of this I love you…

 _Tears roll down from Shreya's cheek while he slept at her arms…Soon the bodyguards goes with Daya from there…Shreya paid the bill and came back to her home….._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Purvi:** I am just fed up yaar…Yeah log to mere peeche hi padh gaye hai…..

 **Shreya:** Kya ho gaya Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** Shreya yeah sab log mere iss ghar ke peeche kyun padhe hai…Main kyun doon mera ghar…Agar yeah ghar chalaa gayaa to hum sab kahaan jaayenge…..

 **Shreya:** Baat to sahi hai…Par…Dekh le…Agar acha offer mile to bech de hum kahin dekh lenge…..

 **Purvi:** Acha…..Hum apna pyaara sa ghar bech de…Vo ghar jisme humaari pyaari si Aisha ne apna pehla kadam rakha tha…Vo ghar jisme hum teeno ne apni zindagi ki itni keemati samay bitaaya hai…Aur kyun?Kyun ki kissi nawaab zaade ko yeah ghar 5 star hotel banaane ke liye chahiye…..

 **Taarika:** Usne yeah kahaa tujhse kya?

 **Purvi:** Uski itni himmat jitni baar uska call aaya to vo chandi maa bann ke us par chilaati hoon ki himmat nahi hoti uski…..

 _Purvi chuckled…While Shreya and Taarika smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** DHyaan rakhiyo apna kahin iss chakkar mein tujhe koi pareshaani na ho…..

 **Taarika:** Haan aur rahi baat Aisha ki to jahaan uski teen maa hongi vo vahaan khush rahegi…..

 **Purvi:** Aisha ki Purvi Mumma uski har cheez sambhaal rakhenge yeah ghar to main kissi ko kissi keemat mein nahi bechne waali…..

 _Suddenly Purvi's phone rang…Rajat is at other side…..He has placed his phone in speaker…His cousions are seated there…_

 **Purvi:** Dekha aa gaya uss gadhe ke bache ka call…..

 _Purvi picked the call and entered to her room…._

 **Purvi:** Haan Gadhe bolo….

 _Rajat looked towards his cousions….._

 **Rajat:** Mam…..Main aapke plot ko…..

 **Purvi:** Tum kya ullo(owl) ho…..Ek baar manna kiya samajh nahi aata kya?

 **Rajat:** Mam please…..Mere liye vo plot bahut zaroori hai…..

 **Purvi:** To mere liye bhi yeah plot bahut zaroori hai…..

 **Rajat:** Mam…..Agar aap chaahe to main isse badhaa ghar main aapko de sakta hoon khareed ke…Main pichle do mahine se aapko call kar rahaa hoon please mam…..

 **Purvi:** Yaar main bhi to manna kar rahi hoon…..Phir bhi aap call karte hai…..Agar maine aapko chedhne ke maamle mein nadir karaa diya na…..To chakki peesoge…..

 **Rajat:** Mam mera aisa koi intention nahi hai…..Main auraton ki izzat kartaa hoon…..Aur please…..

 _Soon Rajat cousion Siddharth took the phone….._

 **Siddharth:** Kaa be…Tum Sorry sorry bol rahe ho…..Aur madam ji…Ee ka hai humaar bhaai aapse pyaar se baat kar rahaa hai aur aap uspe chadhi jaa rahi hai….

 **Rajat:** Yeah kya kar rahe ho tum aise kyun?

 **Siddharth:** Aap chup rahiye bhaiya…..Ab plot hum lenge inn mam se dekhte hai kaise nahi deti…..

 **Purvi:** Aap jo koi bhi ho bhaisahab hum aapko apni zameen nahi dene waale…Aur please phone karne se pehle tameez seekhiye…..

 _Purvi cut the call….._

 **Rajat:** Kaat diya na phone usne manna kiya tha na maine…Humein ghar chahiye…Ma aka sapna thi vo jagah main chaahta hoon vahaan maa ke liye chota sa temple banaaun…Aur usme ladhne ki kya zaroorat hai…..

 **Siddharth:** Theek hai bhai nahi ladenge…..Par aap humein ek din ka mauka de dijiye hum yeah plot ke kaagaz aapko dilaa denge…..

 **Rajat:** NAhi tum apne gusse mein aa ke phir aisa kuch…..

 **Siddharth:** Bhai bharosa rakhiye…Hum kuch nahi karenge…..

 **Rajat:** Theek hai…..Par kuch galat mat karna…Main Purvi ko ache se jaanta hoon vo jubaan ki tezz hai par dil ki bahut achi agar main usse sach kahunga to vo khud mujhe de degi plot bas usse manaane time lagega…..

 **Siddharth:** Arre bhai hum keh rahe hai na manaane ki zaroorat na padegi…..

 _Shreya and Taarika move towards office…..While Purvi waits for maid…..As the bell rings she went there angrily….._

 **Purvi:** Itnaa late…..Koi aata hai…

 _Purvi was shocked to saw 4 well build men infront of her…They pushed her aside and entered to house….._

 **Purvi:** Yeah kya badtameezi hai…

 **Siddharth:** Abhi tak aapne badtameezi dekhi kahaan hai…Ghar khaali kar jald se jald…Ee ghar chahiye humko…

 **Purvi:** O Mr…..Nautanki band karo apni…..Kya tamasha hai yeah…Jaao yahaan se…..

 **Siddharth:** O madam…..

 _He move forward to touch her skin…When Purvi slapped at his face….._

 **Purvi:** I said get out from my house…

 _Rajat is tensed because it's 11 o clock…And Purvi is not there…He knows his brothers temper and wish that everything is fine…Soon he saw Taarika and Shreya running outside…He called at Siddharth number….._

 **Siddharth:** Karaa liye hum sign bhai…Karaa liye…..

 **Rajat:** Purvi kahaan hai…Kaisi hai vo?Agar Siddharth Purvi ko ek kharoch bhi aayi hogi na…To maar daalunga main tumhe…

 **So I end this chapter here…I hope you all like it…PLEASE DO REVIEW…..I am sorry if any of the dialogue hurt anyone…But that's the demand of my story…..**

 **Next chapter: Rajat's guilt for what happened to Purvi…..Abhijeet decision to protect Taarika and his child…Daya rude towards Shreya…..**

 **PLEASE RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter…Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter:**

 **At Srivastava Mansion**

 _Abhijeet held his head and open his eyes…He was shocked to saw Daya there…First he got scared and later on he compose himself…As he looked towards the clock…_

 **Abhijeet:** Oh god…1 baj gayaa…Mujhe uthaaya kyun nahi…..

 **Daya:** Lo uthaaya nahi…Tumhe uthaane ke chakkar mein mera 2 kilo wajan kam ho gaya…Itnaa kyun peete ho jab jhel hi nahi paate…..

 _Abhijeet remember last night incident…How Aisha is looking towards him…He smiled lightly…_

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhe pataa hai Daya meri Aisha bahut pyaari hai…Bilkul Taarika ki tarah…..

 _Daya smiled looking towards his buddy…..Suddenly one of the servant came there….._

 **Servant:** Saab ji…..Vo…..Taarika memsaab aayi hai…Kaafi pareshaan lag rahi hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** What?

 _Abhijeet rushed outside…He was shocked to saw Taarika there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika kya hua?

 _Taarika just looked towardsa him and hugged him tightly…She starts crying over his shoulder….Abhijeet patts her head lightly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Kya hua Taarika ji bataayiye na…Mujhe…mujhe bahut darr lag rahaa hai…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…Purvi Shreya…Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa rahaa…

 _Abhijeet let her sit at sofa…..And wipes her tears…_

 **Abhijeet:** Lijiye Paani pijiye…Bataayiye kya hua?Shreya Purvi kya hua unn dono ko…

 **Taarika:** Shreya…..

 **Daya:** Shreya ko kya hua Taarika bataao na…Mujhe ghabraahat ho rahi hai…

 _Abhirika looked towards Daya…..While Taarika composed herself….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 _Taarika and Shreya entered at their house…..They were too chocked to saw the huge gathering at their house….._

 **Shreya:** Meenu yeah log yahaan kya kar rahe hai…..

 **Meenu:** Mam vo…Purvi mam…Main jab aayi to…..To vo vahaan…..

 _Shreya and Taarika looked towards Purvi…..Her body is covered with a bedsheet….Her whole clothes are lying at floor….She is just sitting their as a statue….Taarika moved to Purvi and put her hand at her shoulder…._

 **Taarika:** Purvi…..

 _Purvi looked towards her…Her eyes are red…Shreya too seated beside them…_

 **Purvi:** Maine Aisha ko kuch nahi hone diya…Kuch nahi…..

 _Rajat too entered at the house…His heart is feeling heavy…He looked towards her miserable state…Tears roll down from his cheek…While the neighbor are peeping at her half uncovered body…_

 **Shreya:** Humaare ghar ka maamla hum sambhaal lenge…I think aap sab ko jaana chahiye…..

 _One of the guy standing there…..Pass the comment….._

 **Guy:** Ab kya sambhaalna madam ji…Ab kya sambhaaloge…

 **Guy2:** Badi tezz ladki thi…Saala humko choodi(bangles chap 2) pehnaa rahi thi…..

 **Guy3:** Achaa hua akad khatam hui…..

 _Shreya got angry while listening to their comments…..Taarika held her hand but she stands up angrily….._

 **Shreya:** Oh bhaisahab…..Kya haan?Issliye aaye hai aap yahaan…..Aap samajhte kya hai apne aap ko…Aap humaare ghar mein aa ke humein sunaayenge aur hum sir jhukaa ke aapki har bakwaas sunte rahenge…..Get out from here…Right now…..

 _Shreya turned…..While one of the man speaks up….._

 **Guy3:** Kaa pata issi ladki ke kaaran aisa hua ho Purvi ke saath…Sunaa hai pehle kissi ladke ke saath ek hi kamre mein rehti thi…Saala khud ki to izzat hai na badi aayi…..

 _Shreya held his collar…_

 **Shreya:** Samajhte kya ho tum apne aap ko…..

 **Guy:** Yahi ki tum characterless ho…..Tum hi nahi yahaan rehne waali teeno…

 _Shreya held the vase kept at her side table and hit at his head…Blood start oozing from his head…..Everyone present there are shocked to see the scenario…The man tries to hit her when Rajat held his hand….._

 **Rajat:** Kya kar rahe hai bhaisahab…Aurat hai vo…..

 **Guy:** Saala lamba phasegi tu…..Tune humko maara…..Tere ko to…..

 **Rajat:** Sir please…..Aap aise kissi aurat pe haath nahi uthaa sakte please…..

 _Rajat went where Purvi is seated…._

 **Rajat:** Main hospital mein call karta hoon…..Taarika aap please Purvi ko taiyaar kar dijiye…I think abhi humein hospital chalna chahiye…..

 _Another girl standing there….._

 **Girl:** Ab kya hoga taiyaar hone se…

 **Shreya:** Tum chup hogi yaa main tumhaari aarti utaarun…..

 _Rajat held Shreya…..While within next moment both Ambulance and Police van came there….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Daya:** Yeah ladki…..Kitna gussa aata hai isse…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet Shreya ko nikalwaa lo please…Purvi ke ilaaj ke liye mere paas paise nahi hai…Please meri madad…..

 _She folds her hand…Abhijeet held it….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aap chinta mat kariye…..Abhi hum pehle Purvi ke paas chalte hai…Daya…Daya Shreya ko chudaa laayega…Aap pareshaan mat hoyiye main sambhaal lunga sab…..

 **Here at hospital**

 _Rajat is roaming here and there…He was really scared…The way he saw Purvi today….He was shocked…As Doctor came outside he rushed to his side….._

 **Rajat:** Doctor…..Doctor Purvi…..Purvi theek hai na…..

 **Doctor:** See…She is in shock…Shayad iss haadse mein vo…..

 **Rajat:** Sir…..sir kya main usse mil sakta hoon…..

 **Doctor:** I don't think patient uss haalat mein hai…..

 **Rajat:** Ok Sir main usse duur se dekh lunga…..Bas ek baar please…..

 _Doctor nodded…While Rajat entered to her room…..He heard she is murmuring something…_

 **Purvi:** Main mera ghar nahi dungi…Nahi dungi…Vo meri Aisha ka ghar hai…..Meri bachi…..

 _Rajat got tears at his eyes…..What his brothers had done to her?_

 **Purvi:** Unhone mujhe chuaa bhi nahi…..Chuaa bhi nahi…..

 _Rajat came outside cryingly…He went to Doctor's cabin….._

 **Doctor:** No she is not raped…Those guys even not touched her…They tore her entire clothes…I think just to threaten her….Yaa unhe aur kuch chahiye ho…Aur andar kya hua yeah to Purvi hi bataa sakti hai….

 _Rajat simply nodded and went outside…_

 **Rajat:** Yeah kya kar diya maine maa…..Mere kaaran…Mere kaaran Purvi…Ghar paane ke chakkar mein uska sab cheen liya maine….

 _He sat at the hospital bench and cried like a small child…_

 _Shreya got bailed from jail…As she saw Daya there…She held her head down…_

 **Daya:** Thank you so much Sir…..And I take responsibility aaj ke baad aisa kuch nahi hoga…Sorry once again….

 _Daya held her hand tightly and moved towards his car…He let her seated at one side and sat at different side….._

 **Daya:** Tumne koi kasam khaayi hai…..Ki vahi karogi jo mann aayega….

 **Shreya:** I am sorry…..

 **Daya:** Sorry…Yeah acha hai…..Pehle kuch bhi karo aur phir sorry…..Wow….

 **Shreya:** Main kya karti…Vo log aise comments pass kar rahe the…..Purvi meri dost hai kaise sunti main…..

 **Daya:** Madam aap pe case hua tha…..You know 4 saal k liye jail hoti…Aur aapko andaaza bhi aapko chutaane mein mere kitne paise lage hai…..

 **Shreya:** Jitne bhi lage hai main de dungi…..Ek haft eke andar mujhe bhi tumse ehsaan rakhna nahi hai…

 **Daya:** Oh really…..So 30 lakh rupay tum kamaa logi ek hafte mein…..

 _Shreya looked at his face….._

 **Shreya:** Isse acha main jail mein thi…30 lakh…..4-5 jail mein rehti to tumhaara kya jaata…Itne paise koi deta hai kya…

 **Daya:** Acha isme bhi meri galti hai…..Tumhe khud ko galat naa maanne ki beemari hai…..

 **Shreya:** Maine kya galat kiya…..Uss gadhe ne humaare pyaar ke rishte ko gaali di to tum kya chaahte main sunti usse…..

 _Daya got shocked as he got to know that she fought because of them…Soon they entered to hospital…Shreya saw Taarika there and hugged her tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Taarika…Vo maine…..

 **Taarika:** It's ok…..I understand…

 **Shreya:** Purvi kaisi hai?

 **Taarika:** Vo theek hai…..Unn darindo usse chuaa bhi nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Phir uske kapde…..

 **Taarika:** Pataa nahi…..Purvi kuch bol hi nahi rahi…She is in trauma…..

 _Shreya and Taarika sat beside Purvi and tries to talk with her….._

 **Shreya:** Purvi…..Main Shreya…..

 _Purvi smile lightly….._

 **Purvi:** Mujhe chocolate khaani hai…..Laaogi na mere liye…..

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes and she nodded simply….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji mujhe aapse baat karni hai…..

 _Taarika nodded and went outside…..While Shreya sat beside Purvi's bed…Daya too came there…As Purvi saw Daya she hides while hugging Shreya tightly…Shreya moved her hand at her head….._

 **Shreya:** Purvi Babu…..Koi nahi hai…..Main hoon na…Main apni Purvi ko akele nahi chodungi…..

 **Purvi:** Sachi nahi chodogi na…..

 **Shreya:** Sachi…..Nahi chodungi…..Mera pyaara Babu…..

 **Purvi:** Tum rehti ho na to mujhe darr nahi lagta…Akele…akele main darr jaati hoon…..

 _Shreya hugged her tightly…Soon the doctor comes and injected her…Purvi drifted to sleep…Shreya call Purvi's parents….._

 **Shreya:** Aunty Namaste main Shreya…Vo Purvi…..

Pm: Dekha humne…..Maine to manna kiya hi tha…Aaj se Purvi aur humaara koi rishta nahi….

 **Shreya:** Aunty aap kaisi baat kar rahe ho…..Purvi ko aapki zaroorat hai…..She needs you…Abhi aap hi usse sambhaal sakti hai…..Please Aunty mera gussa uspe mat utaariye…Main jaisi bhi hoon Par Purvi achi hai aapki beti hai…Aapka khoon hai…..

 _Purvi's mother cut the call…..Shreya is about to call her once more…Daya snatched her phone….._

 **Daya:** Tumhaare paas self respect nahi hai…Kya kar rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Daya Purvi ko Aunty ki zaroorat hai…..

 **Daya:** Nahi…..Purvi ko iss insaan ki zaroorat hai jo uske dard ko samajh sake…Uske paas tum ho Taarika hai…Shreya zabardasti kissi se rishta nibhaaya jaa sakta…..

 **Shreya:** Par Daya aise rishte tode thore na jaate hai…Ki keh diya aur sab khatam…..

 **Daya:** Iss baat ko tumse acha kaun samajh sakta hai…Rishte to aise hi tutte hai…(He took a heavy breathe)Shreya samjho abhi…Koi zaroorat nahi kissi ko call karne ki…

 _Daya starts going from there…..While Shreya held his hand….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Daya…..Maine jo bhi kiya uske baad bhi….

 _Daya hit his hand at the side table….._

 **Daya:** Miss Shreya…Galti se bhi mat sochna that maine aapko maaf kiya hai…..Main tumhaare jaisa nahi hoon ki tumhaari galti ki sazza masoom logon ko dun…So please stay away from me…..

 _He push her aside and went from there…Here at Abhirika side….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…..I know…..Aap…aap mujhse nafrat karti hai…Main aapko rok nahi rahaa hoon…Naa hi…Kuch keh rahaa hoon…..

 **Taarika:** Kehne kya chaahte ho Abhijeet seedha seedha bolo…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji abhi iss waqt I think aapko ghar…..

 _Taarika gave him a smile….._

 **Taarika:** Ghar…..Iss waqt…Abhijeet tumhe yaad na ho to yaad dilaa dun ki Shreya aur Purvi kis haalat mein milli thi…Uss waqt sirf vo the mere paas…Aaj jab mere pariwar ko meri zaroorat hai to you want ki main tumhaare paas aa jaaun…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji it is necessary aapki safety ke liye…..Aisha ke liye…..

 **Taarika:** Aur Purvi aur Shreya ka kya?

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji main…..

 **Taarika:** You know what?Tum selfish ho…How can you even think like this?

 _Taarika starts going from there…When Abhijeet held her hand….._

 **Abhijeet:** Agar aapko sahi lage to aap chaaron Shrivastava mansion aa sakti hai…..Taarika ji…I know I was wrong but abhi yahi sahi hai please…..

 _Taarika think for a while and then nodded….._

 **Taarika:** Shaam ko gaadi bhijwaa dena…Hum chaaron Shrivastava mansion mein rahenge…..

 _Abhijeet smile lightly while Taarika went from there…_

 **AT NIGHT**

 _Rajat is not able to sleep…He finally gave up and entered to hospital….He searched for Purvi but she is not there….._

 **Rajat:** Nurse…Mam…..mam Miss Purvi…..Vo kahaan hai…..

 **Nurse** : Vo…..vo to chali gayi…..

 **Rajat:** Kahaan?

 **Nurse** : Pataa nahi but unki family ne discharge karwaa liya…..

 _Rajat tries to ask something but the nurse went away…He tries to follow her when he saw his tauji there….._

 **Rajat:** Tauji aap….

 **Tauji:** Kaa kar rahaa hai tu…..Dekh bitwaa hum kahe hai tohre se…Inn sab mein mat padh…Agar tohri wajah se humaar Siddharth ko kuch hua to hum thaare ko maar daalenge….

 **Rajat:** Aapka beta gunehgaar sazza to hum dilaa ke rahenge…..

 **Tauji:** Acha aur kaun dega gawaahi…..Kaun?Vo ladki…Saala aadhi Pagal ho chuki hai vo…Zinda laash…..Vo ladegi inn sabse…Himmat hai usme…..

 _Rajat got tears in his eyes…The way Purvi is…..It's impossible for her to fight back…Even if she tries he knows no one is going to help her….This is the saddest truth of this society and even after knowing that he can't help it…..He wipe his tears and think something….._

 **Rajat:** Ladegi…Zaroor ladegi…..

 _Here at Purvi's room…..Shreya held her hand tightly…But she shout….._

 **Purvi:** Chale jaao…..Jaao…Mere paas mat aana…Dur raho mujhse…..

 _Shreya tried to held her but she Pushed her aside…_

 **Purvi:** Dur ho jaao…..Jaao…..

 _Taarika too came there…And everyone is shocked to saw her in such a terrible state….._

 **So I end this chapter here…I hope you all like it…..So kya hoga aage…Kya Rajat Purvi ko phir se pehle jaise banaa paayega?Is Aman entry going to end Abhirika relationship…What Shreya is hiding from Daya?PLEASE DO REVIEW…**

 **PLEASE RESPECT WOMEN AND I AM REALLY SORRY IF ANY OF THE DIALOGUE HURT ANYONE…**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaar ek chapter mein itni request stories ki main to confuse ho gayi…..**

 **Ahana: Dear Sachvi pe story…..I have so many request to write on Sachvi I just want to ask do you have any plot if so then pm me…..I can write on two couples Dareya + Sachvi…**

 **Mrudula: First of all dear aap se jitney ya haarne ka mujhe koi shauq nahi hai…Aapko jitna hai to jeet jaayiye I don't care…I really felt your review little harsh…Please yaar I am just a fanfiction writer…Rahi baat aapki request ki see seriously I have no problem to write on Davi…But as you know I have so many plots to write aur time nahi hai…I will try to write on them but I have two request from you: First be patient dear main pehle hi bahut logon ko latkaa rakhi hoon kabhi kabhi lagta hai yeah sab milke mera khoon kar denge…So aapki story ko thora time lagega I hope aap samjhe nahi samjhe to isse apni jeet maan lijiyega…And my second request is that I want a plot or a rough idea in which you want me to write…Aap mujhe pm kar sakte hai to vo theek hai nahi to review kar dijiye and I will reply to you…Thank you so much for your review dear…Also I will add Shreya mam in this story may be with Rajat sir or nay other that's your choice…..**

 **GUEST HOON MAIN: Dear…..Ab aapse kya kahun…Thank you so much for review and you are really sweet I know you are impatient but I really have no idea for that story…Still I will try my best and try to post it and end it soon…I am really sorry because I kept you waiting so long…..**

 **Kavilover4200: Dear pm me a plot of your choice…I have message you something please go through it…..**

 **SO here is the new chapter…Dear Fancy Pari I will try to make things clear and sorry for inconvenience…Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter…..**

 **After 10 days: At night**

 _Shreya filled her water bottle and moved to her room when suddenly she felt someone held her hand and pull her inside a room…She felt the touch that's why does'nt react while Daya kept his hand at her mouth so that she remains quiet…..Daya looked towards her when she bites at his hand….._

 **Daya:** Aaaaah…..Junglee billi ho tum…..

 **Shreya:** Yeah bahiya hai…Billi ki tarah mujh pe lapko tum mera haath mein yeah ghatiya nishaan banaao tum aur billi main hoon…..

 _Daya twists her hand a loud moan escapes from her mouth….._

 **Shreya:** Aisi badtameezi main bardaasht nahi karungi…..

 _Daya press her body with his weight and while touching his lips with her cheeks he speaks….._

 **Daya:** Bardaasht to karna padega…Karna to padega mam aapko…Kyun ki iss duniya mein sab kuch aap ke hisaab se nahi ho sakta…..

 _Tears escape from Shreya's eyes….._

 **Shreya:** Daya mujhe dard ho rahaa hai…Please…

 _Daya held her body tightly and tries to hug her…..While she tries to kept herself away from him….._

 **Daya:** Dard to mujhe bhi ho rahaa hai…..Tumse kahaa maine ki durr raho mujhse but nahi…Phir aa gayi…..Mere office mein iss ghar mein har jagah…..

 _Shreya pushed him aside….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Mr Shetty but aapko yaad na ho to main nahi aayi aapke paas aap aaye hai meri zindagi mein vaapis…Shayad apna badla lene…..

 _Daya move his hand at her hands and pulled her towards him and as she land at his chest…He hugged her upper body…_

 **Daya:** DO you really think main badla lene aaya hoon…God dammit I am here to know the truth…Yeah sab kyun kiya tumne…Tell me the reason…..

 **Shreya:** You want to know the reason Ok…So here it is…I thought there is nothing left in our relationship…That's why I thought to end it…Humaare beech mein pyaar bacha hi nahi tha…Koi aisa reason nahi tha mere paas ki main tumse pyaar karti…And seriously tumhe ab dekh ke mujhe apne faisle pe koi dukh nahi hota…..

 _Shreya starts going from there…Daya is about to touch her but this time she twists his hand and held it tightly…_

 **Shreya:** Main pehle bhi keh chuki hoon tumse just stay away from me…Please…

 _Shreya pushed him lightly and entered to her room…..She closed the door and cried loudly….Aisha cuddled at bed and looked towards her….Shreya came to her and kissed Aisha…_

 **Shreya:** Mujhse nafrat karta hai vo Aisha…..Nafrat…..Tum to jaanti ho na main majboor thi…Tumhe to pataa hai na main boori nahi hoon…Main boori nahi hoon…..

 _Aisha stretch her little hands and wipe her tears…While Shreya hugged her tightly…_

 **NEXT MORNING**  
 _Taarika saw rajat at their door…She welcomed him inside…_

 **Rajat:** Taarika vo kya main Purvi se…..

 **Taarika:** Rajat…Tum…..

 **Rajat:** I just want to see her once…Please…..

 **Taarika:** I understand Rajat but you know na Purvi ki vo haalat nahi hai…Aur Shreya ko tumhara aana bilkul pasand nahi hai…Please mere liye mushkilein mat badhaao…..

 _Rajat is about to say anything when he saw Purvi coming outside…..Her hairs kept coming at her face and she is just looking straight…Her feet twists and Rajat ran to held her…As he hold her hand Purvi jerked him….._

 **Purvi:** Chale jaao yahaan se…Jaao maine kahaa jaao…..

 **Taarika:** Purvi…Relax…He is Rajat humaare saath kaam karta tha…Please vo tumhe harm nahi pahuchaayega…..

 _Purvi hugged Taarika tightly….._

 **Purvi:** Nahi Taarika…..Nahi yeah ganda hai…Sab gande hai…Mujhe darr lag rahaa hai…Bahut darr lag rahaa hai…..

 **Rajat:** Darne ki zaroorat nahi hai main to bas…..

 _Rajat is about to touch Purvi's hand when Shreya came in between….._

 **Shreya:** Tumhe ek baar kahi baat samajh nahi aati…..Maine kahaa na Purvi se mat milo…..Still…..

 **Rajat:** I just want to…..

 **Shreya:** I said out…..Out…..Aur this is my last warning to you agar aaj ke baad tum mujhe Purvi ke aas paas bhi nazar aaye…Then main tumhara kya haal karungi mujhe nahi pataa…..

Rajat went from there…While Abhijeet Daya are observing the scenario silently…

 **Shreya:** Aaj Purvi ke saath Shreya rukegi…Aur bahut mazze karenge…

Purvi just hugged her tightly…..

 **Taarika:** Are you sure Shreya…Daya Sir ko…..

 **Shreya:** Unko to mere har kaam se problem hai…..Kaun si nayi baat hai…..EK aur problem hone do…..

Taarika nodded and went outside…As she was heading outside suddenly she felt a hand held her wrist she turned and was shocked to saw the person…

 **Taarika:** Tum…Haath chodo mera….Just get out from here Aman…..

 **Aman:** Kya Bhabhi…Oh I am sorry my darling…Aise baat…..

 _Aman took a step forward while Taarika step back…She hit something hard and as she turned she saw Abhijeet there….._

 **Aman:** Dekhiye na bhai…Bhabhi ne phir se mujh pe dore daalna…..

 _But before he could complete his sentence Abhijeet gave him tight slap….._

 **Abhijeet:** Bas Aman…..Bas…Meri mohabbat bahut galat faayda uthaaya hai tumne…Yaad rakhna ab main tumhaare kaaran Taarika ko kuch nahi hone dunga…..

 _Taarika held Abhijeet's hand and hide behind him…A flash of memory goes through her mind…She close her eyes tightly…_

 **Aman:** Huh…..Mujhe bhi ek apaahij se rishta rakhne mein koi…..

 _Abhijeet held his shoulder tightly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Bas…..Bas…..

 _Aman went from there…But Taarika still holding Abhijeet's hand…Abhijeet put her head at his chest and hugged her tightly…Taarika pushed him aside…_

 **Taarika:** Just stay away from me Abhijeet…Stay away…Sab meri wajah se ho rahaa hai…Na main tumse pyaar karti na hum shaadi karte na yeah sab hota…Uss shaadi mein sirf aansoo sirf dukh tha…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aur pyaar…..

 **Taarika:** Vo to marr chukka hai Abhijeet…Tumhaare andar to bahut pehle marr gaya tha mere andar bhi dafan ho gaya…..

 _Taarika went from their angrily…While Abhijeet remember the incident how they met 2 years ago…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Abhijeet is passing through the forest area when he saw a beautiful girl at road…He stopped his car and looked towards her….._

 **Abhijeet:** Agar aapko kahin jaana ho to main aapko chod sakta hoon…..

 **Taarika:** Marne jaana hai shamshaan ghaat chalenge…..

Abhijeet smile lightly this is the first time he felt someone so cute in anger…..

 _ **Abhijeet:**_ _Chalenge bhai…Kyun nahi chalenge….._

 _Abhijeet opened his gate and Taarika sat at the seat angrily….._

 **Taarika:** Pataa nahi kahaa kahaan se aa jaate hai…..Mujhe khamba bolte hai…..Main kya karun jab aaj kal ke ladke hi baune paida hote hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** I think aapko duniya se bahut problem hai…..

 **Taarika:** Haan hai to…..

 **Abhijeet:** Hua kya hai miss…..

 **Taarika:** Aap hi bataayiye mujh mein koi kami hai kya…..Just because mera thora sa dull complexion hai…Aur thori si badi height hai to kya main kissi ke liye suitable nahi hoon…..

 **Abhijeet:** NAhi…..Aisa to bilkul nahi hai….

 **Taarika:** Uss Film director ki to main…..Vaise mujhe heroine banne ka koi shauq nahi hai par still how can he do so with me…Tumhe pataa nahi hai main kiski girlfriend hoon…

 **Abhijeet:** Oh haan so aap kiski girlfriend hoon…

 _Taarika made a face and look outside she saw a mansion and read the name plate there….._

 **Taarika:** Main Abhijeet Shrivastava ki girlfriend hoon…

 _Abhijeet stopped his car and looked towards her smilingly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Oh to unka ghar abhi abhi nikla aap chaahe to mainaapko vahi drop kar doon…..

 **Taarika:** Nahi…..Vo abhi yahaan nahi hai…..London mein hai…Kaam karne gaye hai…..

 **Abhijeet:** Oh…..So main aapko kahaan chodu…..

 _Taarika tell him the address and Abhijeet went their…Taarika kept blabbering about her relationship with Abhijeet….While Abhijeet is just smiling looking at her…As they reached at the destination….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aa gayi aapki manzil…

 _Taarika smiled and move outside…_

 **Taarika:** Vaise itni bakwaas mein aapka naam poochna to bhool hi gayi…

 **Abhijeet:** Hmmm…..Baat to sahi main bhi apni so called girlfriend naam poochna bhool gaya…

 _Taarika made a face and then looked at him carefully….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet Shrivastava…Ho…Bye thank you…..

 _Taarika took her sandle at her hand and ran from there…..While Abhijeet smiled looking at her antics….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Taarika ends her work and got a call from Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Taarika mujhe kuch kaam hai main jaa rahi hoon tum jaldi aa jaao…Purvi ko zaroorat hogi tumhaari…..

 **Taarika:** Ok…Don't worry I'll be there…..

 _Taarika is about to go when the chief came there….._

 **Chief:** Taarika I have some work for you…..This is…..

 _Taarika got busy at her work…..She looked towards Rajat and think something…_

 **Taarika:** If you don't mind Rajat kya tum Purvi ko dekh loge…Please…

 _Rajat smile looking at her…._

 **Rajat:** Main poora khayaal rakhunga…Main mil ke aata hoon…..

 _Taarika simply nodded while Rajat ran towards her house…The excitement at his face is shown he took the chocolate and moved to Purvi's place…..As he opened the door and saw Purvi…She is too busy in watching her favourite cartoon…Rajat sat just beside her….._

 **Rajat:** Hello…..

 _Purvi looked towards him and get scared…She hide herself in pillow….._

 **Rajat:** Acha darro mat…..Dekho main yahaan tumhaare liye chocolates laaya hoon…Lo…Yeah to tumhaari favourite hai na…..

 _Purvi snatch the choolates from his hand….._

 **Purvi:** Thank you…..

 _Rajat smiled…_

 **Rajat:** Main tumhaare liye roz chocolate laa sakta hoon…Par…..

 **Purvi:** Par…..

 **Rajat:** Tumhe mujhse dosti karni padegi…..

 **Purvi:** Nahi tum gande ho main tumse dosti nahi karungi…

 **Rajat:** Ganda to main hoon…Par tumhaare saath reh ke acha ban sakta hoon…Tum mujhe good boy banne pe help karogi…

 _Purvi first look towards him angrily but then she smiled…_

 **Purvi:** Ok main tumhe good boy banaaungi…..Friends…..

Purvi forward her hand to shake…Rajat held her hand lightly and they shook their hands…..

 **Purvi:** Par abhi to main doraemon dekh rahi hoon…..

 **Rajat:** Koi nahi main bhi dekhta hoon you know mera to doraemon favourite show hai…..

 **Purvi:** Sachi…..Mera bhi…..Par tum to bade ho na…Bade log Cartoon nahi dekhte…..

 _Rajat smile lightly….._

 **Rajat:** Tum bhi to Princess ho…Phir bhi Tv dekhti ho…..

 _Purvi smiled….._

 **Purvi:** Main to princess hoon…Snowwhite no no…Cindrella…..I am Cindrella…No…I am Barbie…

 _Rajat put hand at her forehead….._

 **Rajat:** Yes you are my barbie doll….

 _Purvi smile with him…Rajat got a sigh of relief looking at her…They got busy in television….._

 _Shreya reached to a spot and looked towards the person there…_

 **Shreya:** Kya zaroorat call kar ke pareshaan karne ki maine kahaa na aapke paise aapko de dungi…Kyun peeche padhe hai aap…..

 **Person:** Kyun na padhu…..Saala apne boyfriend do kaudi ke sapne ke liye kitni jagah se tumne udhaar liya tha pataa hai tumhe…..

 **Shreya:** Mujhe bahut ache se pataa hai Raaka…..Sab pataa hai…Aur maine aapko aapke saare paise diye hai…Abhi meri aisi haalat nahi hai…Try to understand…

 **Raaka:** Saab ji mera kaam ho gaya…..

 _Shreya looked towards her back and was shocked to find Daya there…_

 **Raaka:** Aaj Daya sir se hi paise le liye maine…Unhone bache huye poore ek lakh de diye hai…Aaj se humaara hisaab baraabar…..

 _Raaka went from there…..While Shreya starts looking here and there…_

 **Daya:** Ghar chalo…..

 **Shreya:** Daya vo…..

 **Daya:** Rishte vishwas se hote hai Shreya…Tumne to humaare rishte mein vishwas maana hi nahi…

 **Shreya:** Aisa nahi hai Daya…..

 **Daya:** Kaisa hai Shreya…Humesha…Har baar…Itne paise kaise laayi hogi tum…Kya karna chahti thi kisse dikhaawa kar rahi thi…Jab rishta hi khatam kar diya to gham kyun baant rahi thi….I don't want to argue here issliye shaanti se ghar chalo…..

 _Shreya said nothing and they went towards the home…As they enter Shreya is shocked to hear Purvi's voice…As she entered to her room and saw Rajat there…She got angry…_

 **Shreya:** Rajat kahaa tha na kyun aaye ho tum…..

 **Rajat:** Vo main to Purvi…..

 **Shreya:** Purvi ke liye hum hai tumhaari zaroorat nahi hai humein…..Please go…..

 _Shreya yelled at Rajat and he went from there…While Taarika saw him going outside….._

 **Taarika:** Thanks Rajat tum yahaan aaye…..

 **Rajat:** I am sorry I think Shreya ko acha nahi lagaa mera yahaan aana…But main sach keh rahaa hoon Taarika mera intention sirf Purvi ke saath dosti karne ka tha aur kuch nahi…I am sorry…

 _Rajat went from there….._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika…Please abhi Shreya se kuch mat kehna uska intention…..

 **Taarika:** Uska intention kaisa bhi ho Abhijeet…Par yeah koi tareeka nahi hota…..I am just fed up of her anger…..

 _Taarika entered to the room angrily…_

 **Purvi:** Dekho Shreya…..dekho maine aur Rajat ne painting banaayi…..Sundar hai na…Par Rajat kahaan gaya…Aapne dekha usse…..

 _Daya looked towards her and lifted his head in no….._

 **Purvi:** Shreya Rajat kahaan hai…Vo mera friend hai usse mujhe bye to kehna chahiye tha…..

 **Taarika:** Purvi Rajat ko na bhagaa diya….

 **Purvi:** Kisne?Vo mera friend hai…..Usse koi kyun bhagaayega…..

 _Taarika looked toward Shreya angrily….._

 **Taarika:** Vo…..usse issliye bhagaaya kyun ki vo aapke liye chocolate laaye kal…Issliye…Tum andar jaao aur yeah painting Aisha ko dikhaao…..

 _Purvi smile like a small child….._

 **Purvi:** Haan main abhi dikhaa ke aati hoon…..

 _Purvi went from there…While Taarika held Shreya 's hand….._

 **Shreya:** Aaaah…..Mujhe dard ho rahaa hai Taarika…Aaaah please…

 **Daya:** Bhabhi please…Vo Shreya bas darr gayi thi…..Vo…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet main tumhaare ghar per eh rahi hoon tumhe maine haq nahi diya hai ki tum mujhe kuch bolo…Aur Miss Shreya mil gayi shaanti…Chahti kya ho tum…Jisse mann aata hai bhagaa deti ho jisse mann aata hai bulaa leti ho…..Humein Puppet samajh rakha hai…..

 **Daya:** Bhabhi aap kya…..

 **Taarika:** Please Daya…Pata hai mujhe kya kiya tha isne tumhaare saath…Aur na sirf tumhaare saath iski problem yeah hai ki isse koi chahiye hi nahi apne paas…Apne attitude ke saath rehna hai bas…..Main pooch sakti hoon tumse ki aisa kya hua hai ki tumhe har cheez mein sirf problem nazar aati hai….Tum Purvi ko theek nahi humesha aisa hi chahti ho…

 _Shreya said nothing but she tight her fist….._

 **Taarika:** Purvi ki koi chinta nahi hai tumhe sirf apna attitude apna guroor ghamand bachaana hai…Kyun aakhir kyun?

 _Shreya remove herself from Taarika's grip…And yelled at her….._

 **Shreya:** Because main issi laayak hoon…..Issi laayak…I don't deserve ki koi mujhse pyaar kare…I don't deserve ki koi mere saath rahe…Nahi hai chinta mujhe kissi ki…Na kal thi…Jab tumhe ghar laayi thi…Na aaj hai…Kya samjhaaun main tumhe Taarika….Kar lo vishwas…Par kal ko pachtaawa ho to mujhe mat kehna…And yeah aaj ke baad mera tumse Purvi se koi naata nahi hai…Kal subah hi main yahaan se chali jaaungi…..You stay here and enjoy the way you want…..

 _Shreya went from there angrily…While Taarika too entered at Purvi's room cryingly…Abhijeet and Daya exchanged glances…_

 **So I end this chapter here…PLEASE DO REVIEW and tell me about your views…..**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RAJVI FRIENDSHIP OR STARTING OF NEW LOVE STORY…ABHIRIKA FLASHBACKS….ENTRY OF DAYA"S MOTHER IN DAREYA'S LIFE…**

 **PLEASE RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Mrudula please be patient you may have to wait for one month…I will come with Davi story but the plot will be mine and I am sure you are going to love it…I can't hurt anyone that's why I can't write on yours…Sorry for that…And yeah humaari baton pe mitti daalte hai…..Let's be a good friends I will try to entertain you through my stories thank you so much for reviews…And we will win only if you will accept my friendship so chance is yours what do you want?**

 **Ahana and Aasiya I will surely come with Sachvi soon…**

 **FancyPari: I am so sorry for late update…Actually I came back today itself…So here is your update thank you for encouraging me…I wrote a big chapter only for you…**

 **Here is the new chapter…..Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapters…**

 _Taarika is looking towards Shreya's room when Abhijeet came to his side and sat there….She hides her tears but continue her sobbing….._

 **Abhijeet:** Baat kar lijiye na Taarika ji…..

 **Taarika:** Main hi kyun uske muh mein dahi hai…..

 _Abhijeet smile lightly…..Daya is passing from that side he sat there and continue listening Abhirika's discussion…._

 **Abhijeet:** Galti to aapne ki na…Aapko pata hai Shreya apne ghamand k chalte aisi nahi hai…Usne humesha aapka aur Purvi ka saath diya hai…Shayad jo meri responsibilities thi unhe bhi khud sambhala hai…Jab aapki himmat banna tha tab banni hai vo…

 _Daya feel somewhere proud to have such a girl in his life….She always support others….She is special…Very special….Taarika starts crying as she heard him…_

 **Taarika:** Tabhi to chahti hu main…Tabhi to uske dard jaanna chahti ho…Mujhe pataa hai unn ankhon mein bahut taqleef hai…Par vo…Vo bolti hi nahi…Shayad sochti hogi ek apaahij uski taqleef…

 _Abhijeet held her hands and sit while holding her hands…_

 **Abhijeet:** Please Taarika ji…..Aap mujhse gussa rahiye maar lijiye…Kuch bhi kar lijiye par yeah apaahij shabd apne liye mat use kijiye…Aap perfect hai Taarika ji bilkul perfect…..

 **Daya(pov):** Baat to Shreya ne kabhi mujhe bhi nahi bataayi…Na koi wajah bataayi na dil ki baat…Bas zaari kar diya to ek farmaan….

 _A tear fall from his eyes….While Taarika jerk Abhijeet's hand and pushed him aside…_

 **Taarika:** Kis haq se chuaa tumne mujhe….Kis haq se…

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…..

 **Taarika:** Please Abhijeet….Please…Main haath jodhti hun tumhaare saamne main nahi bhool sakti vo sab…Vo saari yaadein…Aur jab tak main unhe bhool nahi sakti main tumhe nahi apnaa sakti….Dur raho mujhse please…

 _Daya came to Abhijeet…_

 **Daya:** Abhijeet…Sorry vo maine sab…..

 **Abhijeet:** Tum kyun sorry bol rahe ho Daya galti meri hai to taqleef mujhe hi milni chahiye na…

 _Abhijeet close door of his room and starts crying…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _Abhijeet went to the same place daily where he dropped Taarika…After 2 weeks finally he got to saw her….As Taarika saw him she got frightened and ran to other direction while ABhijeet followed her….._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre suniye to…Arre suniye…Yaar yeah kya Milkha Singh pichl ek ghante se bhagaayi hi jaa rahi hai…

 _Finally Abhijeet tricked her and come infront of her…As Taarika knows that she is caught red handed she finally stopped…_

 **Taarika:** Tum duniya ke pehle mard ho jo Taarika ko ek ghante mein pakad paaya…..

 **Abhijeet:** My pleasure…So your name is Taarika…Nice name…..

 **Taarika:** Shit…Dekho I am sorry do hafte pehle maine jo bhi tumhaari gaadi pe kahaa usse ek bura sapna samajh ke bhool jaao…Main mazzak kar rahi thi yaar…Isme jail le jaane ki kya baat hai…

 **Abhijeet:** Jail?Main aapko jail kyun le jaaunga?

 **Taarika:** Ab tum jaise business man aisa hi karte hai na…Fraud ka case kar ke…..

 _Abhijeet smile lightly….._

 **Abhijeet:** I am not that much stupid…Aapko jail mein band karne ki jagah I have another option for you….

 **Taarika:** Main aisi vaisi ladki nahi hoon Mr…Another option se matlab…..

 **Abhijeet:** Main aisa vaisa ladka nahi hoon…Lijiye yeah diary aur pen apne ghar ka address dijiye maa baba ka naam…Jald hi baraat le ke aaunga aapke ghar….Girlfriend ji…

 _Taarika looked towards him shockingly….._

 **Taarika:** You mean…You…Really?

 **Abhijeet:** Ab do hafte kissi ladki ke binaa ek pal bhi nahi beet rahaa usse aise to jaane dunga…Miss Taarika kya aapko Mr Abhijeet Shrivastava ki patni banna qubool hai…..

 _Taarika blushed lightly and ran from there…While ABhijeet followed her….._

 **Abhijeet:** Arre jawaab to dijiye…..

 **Taarika:** Samay to do main to tumhe jaanti bhi nahi…..

 _Abhijeet held her wrist and pulled her toward his side…_

 **Abhijeet:** Ok…To pehle sab jaan lete hai…Phir shaadi karein…..

 **Taarika:** Dhat…..

 _She wrote her address and mobile no….._

 **Taarika:** Rishta leke aa jaana hum middle class log…Shaadi ke baad hi aage badhte hai…

 _She smiled and went from there….._

 **FALSHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Abhijeet remembered the happy moment and slept on floor…Here Shreya open the door of her room and secretly come to kitchen she took the food in her plate that's the time light got open…She turned and saw Taarika looking towards her….._

 **Shreya:** Main…..Vo…..

 **Taarika:** Baith ja…..Pataa tha mujhe…Khaane ke liye to bhukkad baahar aayegi hi…..

 _Shreya sat at the kitchen slab while Taarika took out food for her…..Taarika too sat at the kitchen slab…Purvi saw both of them there and she too came there…_

 **Purvi:** Aap dono akele akele party kar rahe ho…Galat baat…Purvi ko bhool gaye…..

 **Shreya/Taarika:** Tujhe kaise bhool sakte hai….Tu to humaari jaan hai…

 _Shreya and Taarika looked toward each other and smiled…Trio starts eating the dinner…Purvi is not able to eat that's why she is dropping food here and there….._

 **Shreya:** Purvi kya hai yeah…Saara khaana waste kar rahi ho…..

 **Purvi:** Sorry but khaana haath mein aata hi nahi hai…Bhaag jaata hai…

 **Taarika:** Bhaagta nahi hai…Shreya iski na aadat hi buri hai aaj tak madam ne dhang se khaana nahi khaaya…..

 **Purvi:** Main sorry bol to rahi hoon…

 **Shreya:** Yeah acha hai galti karo sorry bolo…..

 _Purvi finally get frustrated….._

 **Purvi:** O Miss Universe and Miss world…Khaana hi hai haan…Kar dungi saaf main…..Jab dekho tab bakwas karaa lo…Matlab vaise dono ki awaaz nahi niklegi abhi dekho Purvi ke liye dono Daayan ka swaroop le leti hai…..Don't forget miss this is my house…Purvi Sharma's house….So keep quiet and enjoy the food…..

 _Shreya and Taarika looked towards Purvi she said all the things in clear voice…They smile with tears in their eyes….._

 **Shreya:** Yeah hum to bhool gaye the…..Miss Purvi aap to bahut smart hai…..

 **Purvi:** Vo to main hoon hi Shreya di…..

 _Shreya got silent and looked towards Taarika disappointed…Purvi put her head at Taarika's laps….._

 **Purvi:** Mujhe sulaa do na Taarika di…..

 _Taarika nodded and let her sleep comfortably…As Purvi drifted to sleep…Shreya touch Taarika shoulder while she hugged Shreya tightly…_

 **Taarika:** I am sorry Shreya…I am so sorry…Main kuch bhi bol di thi…I am sorry…

 **Shreya:** Shhhh…Shhh…..I am sorry too…..Mujhe pataa hai Taarika Rajat ek acha insaan hai…But main Purvi le ke kuch zyada hi possessive ho gayi thi….Aur…Sorry…Hum kal se Rajat ko bulaa sakte hai…Agar usse Purvi theek hoti hai to I have no problem…..

 _Taarika smiled…_

 **Shreya:** Dekhna Taarika hum jald hi apni Purvi ko phir se pehla jaisa banaa denge…..Taarika main kal apne ghar jaa rahi hoon…..

 **Taarika:** Par kyun Shreya…Kya zaroorat…..

 **Shreya:** Zaroorat hai Taarika…Mujhe uss darinde ke baare mein pataa lagaana hai….Humaari Purvi ko hi nahi uss insaan ne hum teeno ke swaabhimaan pe sawaal uthaaya hai…Usne iss baat sawaal uthaaya hai ki aurat akeli nahi reh sakti binaa mard ke akele rehne pe unka yeah haal hoga…Main uss insaan zinda nahi chodungi Taarika bilkul nahi…

 **Taarika:** Don't get angry Shreya…Main samajh sakti hoon Shreya…Par akele…Vahaan bahut khatra hai…Main tujhe vahaan akele nahi jaane de sakti…

 _Shreya smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** Don't worry…..Iss baat ki zhinta tumse zyada kissi ko hai…..Main vahaan jaaungi zaroor par akele nahi…..

 **Taarika:** Matlab…..

 **Shreya:** Koi hai Taarika jiska khoon peene mein mujhe bahut mazza aata hai…Ab jab tak gaddhe se gaddhe ka kaam na karaaun mazza hi nahi aata…

 **Taarika:** You mean Daya…

 **Shreya:** Maine kuch nahi kahaa…Tum hi humaari news agency ke President ko…Ram ram ram…Mujhse to kahaa nahi jaayega…..

 _Shreya entered to her room smilingly….While Taarika shook her head and thinks what actually Shreya has planned….._

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Taarika came outside and saw Purvi running here and there…And Rajat is playing with her….._

 **Rajat:** Purvi main sirf 10 tak count karunga tab tak tumhe chupna hai…

 **Purvi:** Done friend…..

 _Rajat close his eyes and count while Purvi came and hide behind Taarika…Rajat open his eyes and smile looking towards Purvi….._

 **Rajat:** Purvi…..Purvi kahaan chali gayi yeah…Taarika tumne Purvi ko dekha…

 **Taarika:** Pataa nahai kahaan chali gayi…..

 **Rajat:** Mujhe to nahi mil rahi main to haar gaya…..

 _Rajat sat at floor while Purvi put her hand at his head…_

 **Purvi:** Dhappa…Dhappa…Dhappa…

 _Purvi jump while clapping like a small child…Rajat and Taarika smiled looking towards her…Shreya came there holding her suitcase…..Rajat got serious as he saw Shreya…_

 **Shreya:** Mazza aa rahaa hai na Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** Bahut….

 **Shreya:** Rajat…Agar tumhaari wajah se meri friend ke aankhon mein ek bhi aansoo aaye na…To bye god…..

 _Rajat held his ears….._

 **Rajat:** NA baba na…Mujhe meri zindagi pyaari hai Mam…..Main Purvi ka poora khayaal rakhunga…..

 **Shreya:** That's like a good boy…

 _Daya look towards Rajeya smiling and talking to each other…He came there….._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Rajat for yesterday…Ab main samajh gayi hoon so…

 _She forwarded her hand to shake…But before Rajat can caught her hand…Daya starts coughing badly…Rajat rushed to him….._

 **Rajat:** Sir aap theek hai na…..

 **Daya:** Haan vo…Vo mujhe shayad minor sa heart attack aaya tha…..

 **Shreya:** Aap duniya ke eklaute insaan hai sir jisse heart attack khaasi se pet mein aata hai…..

 _Daya saw he was holding his stomach….Everyone smiled while Shreya took her suitcase and came outside…..Daya followed her angrily….._

 **Daya:** Problem kya hai tumhaari jab dekho meri bezzati karaati ho…..

 **Shreya:** Bezzati…Oh please Daya…Tumhaari harkatein aisi hai ki main kya karun…It so obvious koi aisa heart attack ki acting karta hai…..

 **Daya:** Tum bhi aise hi acting karti thi na jab main ladkiyan mujhe chedhti thi…..

 **Shreya:** Koi galatfehmi mat paaliye aapko ladkiya nahi chedhti thi….Balki aa punk paas jaa ke apne aapko unse chedwaate hai….Jisse main kuch karun…..

 **Daya:** Haan to logon ka apna apna tareeka hota hai pyaar ka…..

 **Shreya:** You mean aap mujhse aaj bhi pehle jitna pyaar karta hai…..

 **Daya:** Aur nahi to kya…..

 _Shreya got silent and looked towards him…Both exchanged glances…Daya look towards her suitcase….._

 **Daya:** Tum uss ghar jaa rahi ho…..

 **Shreya:** Haan…..

 **Daya:** Kyun?Pataa hai na vahaan jaana khatre se khaali nahi…..

 **Shreya:** Aapko yaad na ho to main yaad dilaa dun ki main sherni hoon…Mujhe inn baton se koi darr nahi lagtaa…..

 **Daya:** Arre par phir bhi…Kya zaroorat hai…..

 **Shreya:** Meri life meri marji…..Aapko kya…..

 _Daya made a face and look towards different side…While Shreya held her suitcase…_

 **Shreya:** Jaa rahi hoon main…Bye…..

 _Shreya starts taking step while Daya is looking towards different direction….._

 **Shreya:** One…..Two…..Three…Four and done…..

 **Daya:** Ruk jaao…Ruk jaao…..

 _Shreya smiled and turn while making face…_

 **Shreya:** Are you talking to me?

 _Here Rajat and Purvi are seated at the room…Purvi is playing with Aisha while Rajat is looking towards her innocent face…_

 **Purvi:** Phir pataa hai Aisha kya hua…Badaa sa bhaalu aaya aur bola Bhow…Bhow…Bhow…..

 _Rajat smile at her antics….._

 **Rajat:** Purvi aisa kaun sa bhaalu hai jo bhow bhow bolta hai…Vo to kutta bolta hai na…..

 **Purvi:** Huh…..Aap kabhi school gaye ho…Kaale bandar kahin ke mera mazzak udaa rahe ho…..

 **Rajat:** Kaala bandar…..Seriiously Purvi main kaala bandar hoon…..

 **Purvi:** Aur nahi to kya Kaale ho thore bahut bandar ho…To huye na kaale bandar…

 **Rajat:** That's so rude main tumhe Barbie doll bulaata hoon aur tum mujhe…

 **Purvi:** Apna apna style hai…..

 _She raise her collar…..While Rajat put hand at her head…As he is moving his hand at her head….He first time observe her carefully yes till today he never met such a beautiful soul in his life….._

 **Purvi:** Nazren milaana nazrein churaana kahin pe nigaahein kahin pe nishaana…..Mera favourite song…..

 _Rajat ruffled his hair and smiled thinking about himself…Soon he got a call…He got shocked as he saw the caller id…_

 **Rajat:** Purvi tum Aisha ke saath khelo…Main…..Do minute mein aaya…Ok…..

 _Purvi nodded and she starts playing with the little doll….._

 _Taarika is at her news agency when she got a call from Abhijeet….._

 **Taarika:** Ab kya hai Abhijeet…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…Aapse kuch baat karni thi…Aap canteen mein aa sakti hai…

 _Taarika unwillingly agreed and move towards the canteen…She sat next to Abhijeet…..Abhijeet forward a packet to Taarika…She open it and find a letter…_

 **Taarika:** Seriously…Oh my god…Oh my god….This is my dream….Oh my god…Thank you…..Thank you…thank you so much…..

 _She hugged Abhijeet in excitement…..But got away in next moment only but her smile is not ready to fade…_

 **Abhijeet:** Aapka sapna tha na…Finally Dr Ravi Agnihotri maan gaye…He is coming back to Mumbai after 2 years…Bahut mehnat lagi but for you anything…..Aap unka interview liiyega chaahe to kuch samay ke liye ek show bhi kar sakti hai…

 **Taarika:** I am really happy…Itni badi opportunity…..Thank you…..

 _Abhijeet smiled looking towards her….._

 _Dareya reached to Purvi's house…_

 **Shreya:** Mujhe to samajh nahi aa rahaa aap kyun aaye hai yahaan…..

 **Daya:** Ammmm…Vo…..Main mere udhaar ke paise lene aaya hoon…

 **Shreya:** Acha kaun se…..

 **Daya:** Arre tumhaare ko chutaane ke liye 30 lakh diye the maine…Apna paisa lena padega mujhe issliye main bhi aaj se yahi rahunga…

 **Shreya:** If you don't remember yaad dilaa dun…..Tumhaara bhi 25 lakh ka loan maine bhara hai…Bade aaye paise lene waale…..

 **Daya:** Keh diya na yahin rahunga…Aur vaise bhi ghar mein do room hai tum apne pe raho mujhe mere mein rehne do…Tumhaari shakal dekhne ka mujhe bhi koi shauq nahi hai…..

 _Daya entered to his room and came outside while holding his nose…And within next moment he starts vomiting…_

 **Shreya:** Ek to yeah chui mui ka paudha…Argggh…

Shreya rub Daya's back while he continues to vomit…She gave him water and let him lie at sofa…..

 **Shreya:** You are too much Daya…Abhi tak…Tum rest karo main safaai karti hoon pehle phir hi kahin jaana…

 _She let him rest and clean the entire home…As she got tired and sit beside where Daya is sleeping….She too lie there because of tiredness….._

 **Daya(sleepy tone):** Udhar kaise so rahi ho idhar aao…

 _She put her head at his chest and while hugging each other both drifted to sleep…_

 **Rajat:** Siddharth…Kis liye phone kiya hai tumne mujhe?

 **Siddharth:** Ab bhaiya tumhaara kauno baat samajh nahi aati…Kaahe uss ladki ke peeche padhe ho…Ab hum tumhaara kaam kar diye na to mazze lo…..

 **Rajat:** Zabaan sambhaal ke baat kar Siddharth…Tujhe ehsaas bhi hai tune uss masoom ladki ke saath kiya hai…Usse dekh ke humein khud pe ghin aati hai….Bas humaari ek galti ke kaaran…

 **Siddharth:** Bhaiya zyada senti hone ki zaroorat na hai…U aapko pasand hai pyaar karte hai usse…Bhaiya hum Bhabhi ko chuye bhi na hai…Vo bilkul pavitra hai…Aur agar aap unko dulhaniya banaa lo to ghar ki baat ghar mein hi…

 **Rajat(angrily+ shout):** Siddharth…Bas….Bas…..

 _Rajat is about to say anything but then he saw Purvi just behind her and get shocked….While Purvi's eyes are filled with tears…..Rajat cut the call….._

 **Rajat:** Purvi…Purvi…

 _He tries to touch her but she pushed him aside…..And ran towards the bathroom…Rajat followed her she opened the shower and soon got drenched with water…She continues her crying…She is rubbing her hand and face…_

 **Purvi:** Gande…Gande….Ganda…Ganda kar diya…Mujhe ganda…..

 _Rajat got tears in his eyes and entered in shower…He tries to held her but she beat at his chest…He took all her hit soon she got tired and sat at floor…Rajat hugged her tightly…_

 **Purvi:** Ganda kar diya…Ganda…

 **Rajat:** Shhhh…Shhh….Kuch nahi hua hai…Kuch nahi hua…Tum aaj bhi utni hi saaf ho jitni kal thi…

 _Purvi continues crying…Rajat took her out and dried her hair….While she sat their silently…_

 **Rajat(pov):** Purvi ne sab sunn liya kya?

 **Rajat:** Purvi vo…..

 **Purvi:** Sorry dost pataa nahi kya ho gayaa tha mujhe…..Main aise hi rone lagi…Bhook lagi hogi…Haan mujhe bhook lagi hogi…..

 **Rajat:** Tum baitho main khaana laata hoon…

 _Rajat went to kitchen….._

 **Rajat(pov):** Dr ne kahaa tha Purvi kuch nahi bhooli hai…Kuch bhi nahi…Par vo…Vo uss sab ko yaad nahi rakhna chaahti issliye apne aap ko baar baar aisa banne mein majboor kar rahi hai….

 _Rajat gave food to Purvi while she starts eating like a small child…_

 **Rajat(pov):** Agar tumhaara khud se waada hai aisa rehne ka…To mera bhi waada hai Purvi main tumhe iss duniya ka saamna karaa ke rahunga…Phir chaahe tumhaari pehli sazza mujhe kyun na mile…

 _Daya hugged Shreya tightly and as he turned both falls…_

 **Shreya:** Aaah…

 _Dareya opened there eyes and were shocked to saw there position…Shreya is lying downwards while Daya is above her…There lips are too closed to each other…Both break the trance and sat at floor…._

 **Shreya:** Vo pataa nahi chalaa aankh kab lag gayi…..

 **Daya:** I am sorry vo…..

 **Shreya:** Main paani leke aati hoon…..

 _Daya nodded while Shreya went…Daya looked towards his phone and shocked to saw 10 missed calls…..Shreya is coming towards his direction…_

 **Daya:** Hello Dr Ravi Agnihotri…

 _She stopped as she heard the name…A series of flashback pass through her eyes….._

 **Daya:** I am glad…..Yeah…..yeah…Main kal hi aapse milta hoon…Yeah sir…yeah why not?Kya baat kar rahe hai sir…Aap humaare desh ke liye kya kya kar rahe hai humaara bhi to farz banta hai…Humaari news agency aapke ache kaamo ko duniya tak zaroor pahuchaayegi…

 _Shreya observe herself dragged…She saw herself in dark room yelling aloud…But there is no one to hear her…Tears are flowing from her eyes…_

 **Daya:** Yes sir…Ok bye…..

 _Daya turned and saw Shreya lying unconscious at floor…_

 **Daya(shouts):** Shreyaaaaaa….

 **So here I end this chapter…This is my longest chapter of this story…I have changed the story little bit that's why precap is not added in this chappy….**

 **So what happen next is Rajat able to cure Purvi?Taarika's excitement with Ravi Agnihotri is it going to new start for Abhirika…What is Shreya hiding(Hehehe yeah to first chapter se question hi hai mujhe to bahut mazza aa rahaa hai aap log sochiye)….DO REVIEW….**

 **Sorry if anything hurts you…..**

 **RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Mrudula I am waiting for your reply?**

 **Dear Guest I will write on Kavi don't worry just wait for it….**

 **Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…Thank you for reading and reviewing previous chapter…**

 _Daya took Shreya in his arms and comfortably placed her in bed…..He took a glass of water and try to wake her up….._

 **Daya:** Shreya…Shreya….

 _Shreya opened her eyes…..The flashback ran over her mind once again she got scared….She got seated and hugged Daya tightly….First Daya tried to remove himself from her grip but she tightened her grip and not ready to let him go…_

 **Shreya:** Vo mujhe maar daalega…Maar daalega…Vo usse bhi maar daalega…Kuch nahi bachega…Main marna nahi chaahti maine kuch nahi galat kiya…Main galat nahi hoon…Maine kuch nahi galat kiya…Nahi kiya…..

 _Daya put his hand at her head…While she hugged him tightly…She removed and looked towards him…_

 **Shreya:** Kyun nahi aaye tum…Kyun nahi aaye…Kitne call kiye the maine….Kitne message kiye the….Kyun nahi aaye…Kyun nahi aaye….Vo mujhe maar rahaa tha to tum kahaa the….Jab usne usse maara to tum kahaa the….Tum bahut burre bahut bure…

 _She starts hitting at his chest…_

 **Shreya:** Bahut gande ho tum…..Bahut gande…

 _While hitting him she got unconscious and slept at his chest only…Daya put her comfortably in bed…_

 **Daya:** Shreya kya baat kar rahi thi…Kisne kisse maar diya…Main kahaan nahi aaya….keh kya rahi thi yeah….Aur isne mujhe kab call kiya jab maine dhyaan nahi diya…

 _Daya looked towards Shreya…She is scared…Even in sleep she is scratching her pillow and continuously repeating the same line…"Usse maar diya…Usse maar diya"….Daya move outside he saw a spectacle there….He smiled remembering the previous times…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS….**

 _Daya fall for her the very first day he saw her in college…She is somewhat smart girl…Never ever she thought for a second time before doing anything…As Daya sit at his seat Shreya came there and sit beside him…_

 **Suraj:** Hey Shreya this is my seat…Tu vahaan baith ladkiyon ki line mein…..

 **Shreya:** Oh I am so sorry but yahaan aapka nahi likha hai bhaisahab aur main jaldi aayi hoon so main yahi baithungi…

 **Suraj:** What's your problem miss…..Itna attitude kaahe ka…

 **Shreya:** Oh dude…Listen mere attitude mein problem nahi hai….Aapki though process mein problem kyun hum ladkiyan hi khidki ke side mein baithe aur dhoop jhele…jab iss class ke baraabar paise humne diye so why we should be sidelined?

 **Suraj:** Because that's rule…..

 **Shreya:** I love to break rule…..

 _Suraj make faces and got seated at back…..Daya looked towards her…_

 **Shreya:** Aankhen sekna band karo…..

 _Daya got embarrassed and looked down….._

 **Shreya:** You know what?Tum ladko ki yahi problem hai…Kuch kangaroo ki tarah kudte hai aur bakwaas karte hai…..Aur kuch sach mein genuinely ache ladke hai….Vo…Vo kuch bolte hi nahi…Ok…Hello I am Shreya…..

 _Shreya forward her hand towards him…..This is the first time someone is there to handshake with him…He felt nervous…_

 **Shreya:** Don't worry ladki hoon alien nahi…

 _Daya slid his hand and smile…_

 **Daya:** Daya…

 **Shreya:** Whoaaa sweet name…..Daya Shreya…Daya Shreya…hmmm….Together Dareya….Wow…That's cute…..Hai na…..

 _Daya nodded simply…_

 **Shreya:** Yeah to sharmeela roop compulsory hai kya…..Dude take a chill pill and smile like a boss…

 _Daya smile at her antics….._

 **Shreya:** Whoaa…..No doubt bas yeah chashma hataa de…Aur baal thora set kar de…Poore Mumbai tumse handsome koi banda nahi hoga…..

 _She took out his specs and packed at her bag….._

 **Daya:** Yeah aap kya kar rahi hai…..Oh my god…Oh my god…Mujhe dikh nahi rahaa…

 _Shreya held his shoulder and let him face her….._

 **Shreya:** Mujhe dekh sakte ho…

 **Daya:** Haan…..

 **Shreya:** So no problem aur kissi ko dekh ke karna bhi kya hai ghanchakkar…..

 _She set his hair….._

 **Shreya:** Perfect just like my dream boy…

 **Daya:** your dream boy…..

 **Shreya:** yeah…Kya mujhe haq nahi ache ladke ka…

 _Shreya smiled while Daya for the first time love to be in this college…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 **Daya:** Mohabbat ka tamacha maar ke unn yadon ko sanjo ke rakha hai jaise tumhe unse koi farq padhta hai…Dil se khelte kaise hai yeah koi tumse seekhe…Itna kuch karne ke baad phir bhi main tumhaari taraf khich rahaa hoon…I just hate this feeling…I just…..

 _Daya hit his fist at wall and got seated there….Here Taarika come outside in garden area….She looked towards the flower….And touched them…_

 **Servant:** Mam…Kuch chahiye aapko…..

 **Taarika:** Ji nahi…Aap please mujhe Taarika bulaaya kariye ab to mera aur Abhijeet ka rishta rahaa nahi hai…Please inn formalities ki koi zaroorat nahi…..

 **Servant:** Nahi madam ji…..Nahi…Rishta rahe yaa na rahe humaari madam to aap hi hai…Kya nahi kiya aapne iss ghar ke liye…..Isse sahi maayne mein ghar banaaya hai…iss ghar mein khushi aap hi to laayi thi….

 _Taarika smiled…_

 **Servant:** EK baat kahe madam…..Chota muh badi baat…Par aap sahib ko maaf kar dijiye na…..Unki galti nahi thi…..Maa aur biwi mein ek ko chunna tha…Unhone socha maa ke paas samay nahi hai unhe chun le issliye aapko…

 _Taarika closed her eyes as she remembered all those moments once again…Whatever the reason is how can she forgive him…He is the person who questions her dignity no way she is not going to do so…Not in this lifetime…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Taarika is running here and there while Abhijeet is trying to catch her…Finally he caught her and they land in ground….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…Chodo koi dekh lega…..

 _Abhijeet put his weight on her and smiled….._

 **Abhijeet;** To dekhne dijiye Taarika ji…Miyaan biwi hai…Badi izzat se byaah ke laaya hoon aapko…

 **Taarika:** Ohooo….Issliye apne garden mein mohabbat karoge…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aap permission de to main to har jagah ready hoon garden mein…Car mein swimming pool mein Bathroom mein…

 **Taarika:** bhap…tum nihaayeti badtameez ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aapki mohabbat mein haan…..

 _Abhijeet place his head at her laps while she played with his hairs…_

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji kal Maa aur Aman aa rahe hai…

 **Taarika:** Kitni baar bataaoge Abhijeet mujhe pataa hai…Aur tum chinta mat karo mujhe vishwas hai Maa hum dono ko bahut pasand karengi…..

 _Abhijeet held her hand and kissed it….._

 **Abhijeet:** Nahi Taarika ji uss baat ki chinta nahi hai mujhe…Maine yeah shaadi kar li kyun ki Maa aa nahi sakti thi…Kahin vo yeah to nahi sochengi na ki main unhe apni asli maa nahi manta issliye…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…Aise baat nahi karte…Aur maa ne humesha apna beta maana hai to tum aisa kyun soch rahe ho…..Vaise I am jealous haan….Agar kal ko kissi baat mein tumhe mujh mein aur apni maa mein chunaav karna padhe to I know you will never choose me…..

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah to sach hai…..

 _Taarika made an angry pout…Abhijeet smiled and hugged her from back….._

 **Abhijeet:** Par main waada karta hoon Taarika…Ki main tumhaare saath kahi naainsaafi nahi hone dunga…..Meri family meri priority hai….To tum bhi meri sab kuch hai main tumhaare saath bhi khada rahunga…

 _He kissed at her neck while she looked towards him smilingly….._

 **Taarika:** Pakka…..

 **Abhijeet:** Koi shaq…..

 **Taarika:** Hmmmm…..Tumhaari mohabbat mein na jaane kyun mujhe itna shaq hai…

 _Abhijeet pulled her towards him and took her in his arms…_

 **Abhijeet:** Ok…Chalo abhi tumhaare shaq ko dur kar dete hai…..

 **Taarika:** Neeche utaaro Abhijeet no way…Aaj nahi…

 **Abhijeet:** Arre Taarika ji kal se to khelna hi hai saas bahu devar Bhabhi aaj Miyaa biwi khel lete hai na…Please…..

 _Taarika blushed and then hold his arms tightly…She kissed at his cheek and smiled…_

 **Taarika:** Let's start the game…..

 _She said the line with love…Abhijeet smiled and they enjoyed there private moments….._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS….**

 _Taarika moved towards the flower and as she touched the flower she saw another hand there….As she looked upwards Abhijeet is there…As there hand got touched both get nervous and remove their hands…_

 **Abhijeet:** Vo sorry maine dekh to bas…

 **Taarika:** It's ok…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aapko yaad hai Taarika ji yeah pedh humne saath mein lagaaya tha…..

 **Taarika:** Mujhe neend aa rahi hai…

 _Taarika starts going when Abhijeet interrupt him…_

 **Abhijeet:** Ache se taiyaari kijiye Taarika ji…Dr Ravi aapse milke bahut khush honge…

 _Taarika nodded simply…She goes there and came back…_

 **Taarika:** Thank you Abhijeet….Thank you…Aaj jo bhi kiya mere liye uske liye thanks…

 **Abhijeet:** Iski kya zaroorat…

 **Taarika:** Zaroorat hai…Abhijeet mujhe pataa hai tumhaari har koshish humaare rishte ko pehle jaisa banaane ki hai…Par vaisa ho nahi sakta…Shayad main tumhe phir se ek acha insaan maan loon…Ek acha dost maan loon…Par Pati…Kabhi nahi…Issliye bekaar ki koshishon mein apna waqt zaaya mat karo…Aage badho please…Aur please mujhe bhi badhne do…

 _Taarika listened nothing and went from there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kaash kaash main vo saari yaadein mitaa paata Taarika…Kaash…Sab phir se…..

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Rajat came there in early morning…..Taarika saw him and smiled….._

 **Taarika:** Aaj main rukungi Purvi ke saath Rajat tum jaao…..Kab tak apni naukari chodoge…..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Taarika…Tum jaao na…Aur please…Mujhe acha lagta hai…I promise kal se main pakka nahi rukunga but please aaj…Please…

 **Taarika:** Aisa lagta hai jaise tumhaara dil hi aa chuka hai humaari Purvi pe…..

 _Taarika smile and then bites her tongue….._

 **Taarika:** I am sorry I know jo hua uske baad aisa kehna I am sorry…

 **Rajat:** Nahi Taarika…..Please aisa mat kaho…Kuch bhi hua ho…Purvi galat nahi thi naa hai…Aur naa hi hogi…

 _Taarika bid bye to him and Rajat entered to Purvi's room…He take out a packet from his bag…_

 **Rajat:** I am sorry Purvi…Mujhe pataa hai tumhe baht taqleef hogi but mere paas zyada samay nahi hai…Mujhe tumhe waapis laana hai…Kissi bhi keemat par…Purvi aaj hum phir se hide and seek khele…..

 **Purvi:** Ok…Main chup jaati hu phir…

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi…Aaj main aur Aisha chupenge…Tum humein dhundogi ok…..

 **Purvi:** Ok…..Main 10 tak count karti hoon…..

Purvi closed her eyes and start counting…..Rajat took Aisha in his arms…..

 **Rajat:** I am sorry Aisha…Tumhara sahaara le rahaa hoon par mere paas aur koi option nahi hai…I am sorry…..

 _Rajat place Aisha in Abhijeet's room safely and he took a baby doll from his bagpack….Purvi finishes her count and search around…_

 **Purvi:** Aisha…..Aisha…..Rajat kahaan ho aap dono…..

 _She start searching them 5 minute passed but she is not able to find anyone…Suddenly she heard some voices from kitchen….As she ran there she was shocked to saw Rajat there…_

 **Purvi:** Purvi ne Rajat ko pakad liya…Pakad liya yeah…

 _But Rajat gave her a fiery look…Purvi saw Aisha covered with black shawl is placed at slab…_

 **Purvi:** Ab main aur Aisha chupenge aur tum count karoge ok…..

 _Purvi is about to come forward when Rajat held a knife and showed to her…_

 **Rajat:** Aage mat aana…..Aage mat aana…Nahi to maar daalunga iss bachi ko….

 **Purvi:** Rajat tum to mere friend ho na kya kar rahe ho lag jaayegi Aisha ko…

 _Rajat took Aisha in arms…And on the gas stove he starts burning the knife…Purvi got scared she is just looking towards Aisha she is able to heard her crying voice…_

 **Purvi:** Rajat…..Rajat Aisha darr rahi hai…Please usse chod do…..

 **Rajat:** Mar jaane de phir usse tujhe kyun chinta ho rahi hai…

 _Purvi starts getting aggressive with each passing moment…._

 **Purvi:** Rajat please dost chod do Aisha ko…

 _RAjat is about to place Aisha in stove but soon he got a tight slap at his cheek…..Soon he is pushed downwards and Purvi took the belt and starts hitting him…_

 **Purvi:** Meri bachi ko maarega tu…Himmat kaise hui teri…Samajhta kya hai khud ko….Meri Aisha ko maarega tu….Meri Aisha hai vo….Meri…..

 _Rajat held the belt from her hand…And ran to caught Aisha…Purvi too ran there and she took Aisha in her arms….In next moment she realized it is a doll…_

 **Purvi:** Doll…Aisha…Aisha kahaan hai…

 _Rajat smile lightly…He held Purvi's wrist and show Aisha sleeping peacefully at her cradle in Abhijeet's room…..This raise Purvi's anger and she slapped hard at Rajat's face…._

 **Purvi:** Are you out of your mind?Kya kar rahe the tum….Naatak…Jaan nikaal di thi meri…Agar Aisha ko kuch ho jaata to…

 **Rajat:** Naatak…Aur tum kya kar rahi ho Purvi?Isse naatak nahi kehte…

 **Purvi:** Matlab kya hai tumhara…

 _Rajat held her shoulder and dragged her outside the room…_

 **Rajat:** Naatak nahi hai yeah…Kisse bhaag rahi ho Purvi kisse…Agar tumhaara yeah haal rahega to tumhe kya lagta sab theek ho jaayega…Sudhar jaayega…Purvi tumhaare saath jo hua vo gunaah tha…Aur gunaah ki sazza di jaati hai…Li nahi…

 _Purvi remember whatever happened to her that day…Tears filled in her eyes…._

 **Rajat:** Please Purvi mat karo yeah…Yeah galat hai….Purvi tum vo ladki ho jisne aaj tak haar nahi maani….Jo aaj bhi Aisha ke liye ladhne ko taiyaar ho gayi…Maine yeah naatak kiya kyun ki…Kyun ki main unn gunehagaaron ko sazza dena chahta hoon tumhe nahi….Please Purvi please help me….Unhe sazza dene ke liye….Help…..

 _Purvi slapped at his face…And pushed him aside…_

 **Purvi:** Jaante kya ho tum…Haan kya jaante ho tum….Jo yeah gyaan baant rahe ho…Jispe beetti hai na vahi jaanta hai….Get out…I said get out….

 **Rajat:** Purvi meri…

 _Purvi pushed him aside…As Rajat is hitted by blood his shirt has mark of blood stains….He said nothing and just move outside….While Purvi closed the door and cried remembering all the scenes…_

 _Shreya came outside and saw Daya lying at floor….She put blanket on him and as she starts going Daya held her hand he pulled her…._

 **Shreya:** Daya kya kar…

 **Daya:** Vahi to poochna hai kya kar rahi ho Shreya…Dur kyun nahi chali jaati tum…Na to chain se jeene deti hoon na dur hone deti ho…Chahti kya ho…

 **Shreya:** Daya please…..

 _Daya held her tightly and he is not ready to leave her….._

 **Shreya:** Daya please chodo mujhe…

 _Daya move forward to kiss her at lips….._

 **Daya:** Darro mat…Yeah hum bahut baar kar chukke hai…Tumhe to aadat hogi…

 _Daya peck at her lips and as he is about to be hoarseful…Shreya remove herself from the grip and slapped him hard at his face…_

 **Shreya:** I said stay away….Just keep a distance with me….Mere paas aaoge to jal jaaoge…

 **Daya:** I also want this…But…But you are not ready to leave me…Bahut kar liya drama…I am telling you now I will expose you infront of whole news agency by tomorrow….Yaa to khud izzat se chali jaao nahi to tumhaari izzat uchaalne mein I promise main ab koi kasar nahi chodunga…

 _Daya left her there…Shreya wipe her tears and took her phone…Taarika called her…_

 **Taarika:** Aa rahi hai na aaj tu….Aaj Dr Ravi aa rahe hai…Main unka interview lene waali hoon tub hi mil liyo please….Please aa jaayiyo…

 **Shreya:** Main aa jaaungi Taarika…Aur Dr Ravi se milne ka koi bahaana main kaise chod sakti hu…..

 **So I end this chapter here…To aage kya hoga….Kya Taarika sach mein Ravi ka interview le paayegi?Kya Purvi apne darr pe kaau kar paayegi….Kya duniya ka saamna kar paayegi…Kya Daya expose kar paayega Shreya ko yaa hoga uska sach se saamna…Jaanne ke liye stay tuned and DO REVIEW…**

 **RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the new chappy thank you for reading and reviewing previous chappy….**

 _Taarika and Shreya rushed to Shrivastav mansion…They saw Rajat outside there…His shirt has mark of blood stains….Rajat told them everything what he does to make Purvi normal…_

 **Taarika:** Humein dekhna hoga kahin Purvi khud ko kuch…..

 **Rajat:** Nahi aisa kuch nahi hoga…Maine padha tha aise cases mein shock se baahar nikaalne ke liye ek aur shock dena padhta hai…I am sorry aapki beti ka use kiya maine…Par mujhe Purvi ko theek…

 **Taarika:** Purvi ko theek hum bhi karna chaahta but aisa galat kaam…Shreya sahi keh rahi thi mujhe tum pe trust hi nahi karna chahiye tha…

 **Shreya:** Kyun?Kyun nahi karna chahiye tha trust…..

 _Taarika looked towards Shreya with shocked expressions….._

 **Taarika:** Tune sunaa na isne kya kiya Purvi ke saath…Aisha ke saath…..

 **Shreya:** Haan sunaa…..Taarika tumhe dikh nahi rahaa isne kya kiya Purvi ke liye…

 _Shreya hit at door….._

 **Shreya(shouts):** Purvi darwaaza kholo nahi to main todh ke andar aa jaaungi…..

 **Taarika:** Kya kar rahi hai Shreya…

 _Shreya start hitting at door she is trying to break it….._

 **Taarika:** Lag jaayegi Shreya please yeah kya bachpana hai…Please…..

 _Rajat too helped Shreya but Purvi opened the door before they can actually destroy it…Taarika Rajat and Shreya entered there…..Shreya heard Aisha's cring voice…She took her in her arms and came there…_

 **Taarika:** Tu theek hai na Purvi…

 _Purvi hugged Taarika tightly and start crying like a small baby….._

 **Purvi:** Iss insaan ne mere saath bahut bhadaa mazzak kiya Taarika….Bahut…..

 _And she starts crying…Rajat felt bad yes his intentions are not wrong but still he is the reason behind all her tears…While Shreya looked towards Taarika and Purvi angrily…_

 **Rajat:** I am sorry Purvi mera intention tumhe hurt karne ka nahi tha…Main to bas…

 **Purvi(shouts):** Bas…Bas…bahut ho gaya…Kyun aaye ho tum yahaan? Kyun?Mazzak udaana chahte ho mera haan….Udaa liya…Now just get lost…Mujhe nahi milna kissi se yahi rehna aise hi…

 **Rajat:** Par kab tak Purvi…..Kab tak jisne galat kiya hai vo aazaad ghoom rahaa hai…Aur tum yahaan band kamre mein khud ko sazza de rahi ho…Vo bhi kyun?Purvi apni izzat ko proof tumhe inn logon ko karne ki zaroorat nahi hai….Yeah to tumhaare baad kissi aur ko pakad lenge please Purvi…..

 _Purvi closed her eyes as she remembered the face of all 4 men who actually cut her dress and click her pictures naked…That incident is still haunting her…It's not easy…It's not….._

 **Taarika:** Rajat Purvi ko kissi ko proof karne ki zaroorat nahi hai…Hum hai uske saath yahaan aur vo khush hai you just go…..

 **Shreya:** Bas…Bas…..

 _Purvi looked towards Shreya…She came to her side and handover Aisha to her….._

 **Shreya:** Zyada kuch nahi hongi bas itna poochoongi agar yahi sab khuda na khaasta hum mein se kissi ke saath hota to tu kya karti Purvi…..Maan jaati agar hum nahi ladhte to…..

 **Purvi:** Kya keh rahi hai Shreya…..

 **Shreya:** Taarika aur main pagalon ki tarah har koshish kar rahe hai jisse uss darinde ke baare mein pataa chale…Yeah jaante huye ki vo insaan kabhi bhi humaare saath bhi vo kar sakta jo tere saath kiya hum har jagah jaate hai uss insaan ke baare mein pataa karne ke liye jo tujhe call karta tha…

 **Taarika:** Shreya please…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Taarika bol dene de mujhe…..Yeah haar kaise maan sakti hai…Yeah vahi ladki hai na jisne tujhe himmat di thi apni zindagi se ladhne ke liye to aaj kya ho gaya hai isse?Main pagal hoon jo iske liye uss narak mein phir se rehne gayi hoon…Tum pagal ho jo apni zindagi parwah kiye binaa har contact jodh rahi ho…..Tujhe nahi ladhna na theek hai…Ek din jab Aisha badi hogi na aura gr uske saath aisa hua to usse bhi yahi seekh dena…

 **Taarika(Angrily):** Shreya kuch bhi mat bolo…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi dena seekh….. Yahi motivation banna apne bacho ke liye…Arre jo aurat apne liye nahi ladh sakti vo kya apne bacho ke liye ladegi…Zindagi bhar issi bojh ke saath jeena aur marr jaana…..

 _Shreya move outside angrily…Taarika followed her while Purvi kept looking towards Aisha…..Rajat took a step forward to touch her shoulder but she turned to him….._

 **Purvi:** Get out…I said get out…Right now…

 _Rajat said nothing and went away…While Shreya took the Taxi angrily…Taarika too followed her…They entered the news station Shreya is so aggressive moving forward without even looking at the direction she is heading…While Taarika is just following her….Suddenly Abhijeet came there…._

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji…..Kahaan thi aap kab se aa rakhe hai Dr Ravi Agnihotri…Kitna call kiya maine aapko…Chaliye vo Daya ke saath corridor mein hai…

 **Taarika:** Corridor mein…Oh no Shreya bhi to…Yeah ladki gusse mein kuch…..

 _Abhirika moved to the direction…..As Shreya turned to enter the corridor she felt an image infront of her and to protect herself she pushed down the man infront…_

 **Daya(angrily):** Dekh ke nahi chal sakti ho Miss Shreya…..

 _Shreya looked at side and finally her eyes met with Dr Ravi Agnihotri….Those bitter moments those flashbacks once again tries to haunt her….She can heard her own yelling sound also Ravi Agnihotri smiling face…_

 **Taarika:** Oh god…..Sorry Daya vo maine Shreya ko gussa kar diya tha…Dr Ravi…Oh god…

 _Daya and Abhijeet helped Ravi to stand….._

 **Ravi:** Itni khoobsurat se to girne ka bhi kuch aur hi mazza hai kyun Daya…

 **Daya:** Matlab…Ji…..Ji Sir…..

 **Ravi:** Vaise I am Dr Ravi Agnihotri…..Must say,India aane ke baad sabse khoobsurat cheez tumhi milli ho mujhe…..

 _Daya got angry on Ravi's comment but still he tries to control is feelings…Shreya smiled looking towards him she took a deep breath and forwarded her hand to shake…..Ravi too respond back…While Daya is looking towards them angrily….._

 **Shreya:** That's my pleasure sir…Mujhe bhi aap jaise chatur chant aur chalaak insaan se mil ke bahut khushi hui…

 _Daya smile lightly hearing her comment while Taarika move forward to control the matter….._

 **Taarika:** Sorry Sir does'nt mind she is little straight forward…..Hey I am Taarika…..

 _Taarika handshake with Ravi….._

 **Ravi:** Miss Taarika Abhijeet Shrivastava ki wife…Nice choice bro…..

 _Abhirika looked towards each other half heartedly…._

 **Abhijeet:** My pleasure sir…..She is going to interview you…..She is so excited for that Sir…..

 **Ravi:** Yeah yeah why not?...Le's go and have a brief discussion…

 _Taarika nodded and start moving there…..Ravi came back looking towards Shreya….._

 **Ravi:** I don't know why but mujhe aisa lag rahaa hai jaise maine aapko kahin dekha hai?

 **Shreya:** Sapno mein Sir…..Aksar khwaabon mein khubsoorat cheez ghar banaa hi leti hai…

 _Ravi smiled….._

 **Ravi:** You are very talented yaar…Nice to meet you….

 _He tries to touch her shoulder to pat her…But Shreya took a step behind while Ravi went from there with Abhirika…..Daya clapped while Shreya look towards him….._

 **Daya:** Itna successful doctor tumhe line de raha tha li kyun nahi? Oh sorry sorry iss route ke dil tak jaane ki saari suvidhaayein band ho chuki hai…Idhar mohabbat jaise shabd ki koi zaroorat nahi…Sorry sorry inhe mohabbat karna aata hi nahi hai…..Mohabbat to khel hai inke liye…..

 **Shreya:** Daya please…..

 **Daya:** Kya please tamasha tumne banaya do saal pehle main karne jaa rahaa hoon to please…

 **Shreya(shouts):** Tamasha banana hai…Tamasha…Hey please you call come here please….Yeah you too…

 _Shreya called the most of the agency people there…..Daya looked around all of them are looking towards them…_

 **Shreya:** Boliye Sir kya kehna tha aapko sab sun rahe hai…..Boliye…..

 _Daya looked here and there and then towards Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Main hi bol deti hoon…..Main Daya Sir ki Ex Girlfriend hoon…Yeah maine unhe do saal pehle dhoka diya tha just because mujhe unse zyada acha ladka mil gaya that's why I dump him…

 _The whole crowd start gossiping about Dareya…While Daya is just observing Shreya….._

 **Shreya:** Yahi tha yaa aur kuch aapko bataana hai…..

 _Daya held her hand tightly and took her to his cabin…He pushed her inside and closed the door infront of other people…_

 **Daya:** Kya zaroorat yeah sab ki?Tumhe pata hai ab sab tumhaare baare mein kaisi baatein karenge…..

 **Shreya:** Logon ki parwah mujhe nahi hai…Naa aaj hai…..Na kal thi…Log tab bhi kehte the jab main tumhaare saath living relationship mein thi…Humaara rishta kitna hi saaf kyun na ho keechar tab bhi mujh pe uchalta tha aur aaj bhi…..So please ab aap meri chinta mat kariye Sir…..

 _Shreya starts going while Daya tried to Pull her but as she is too angry she is not ready to listen him…..He locked her in his arms and soon bends down and kissed at her lips….Shreya hits him and tries to remove herself but soon she gave up…For Daya's surprise she held his face and respond him back…..Tears are rolling through her eyes…..While Daya wiped them and they got separated after few minutes…._

 **Daya:** I am sorry vo…..

 _Shreya does'nt listen to him just went from there silently…Abhirika are talking to Dr Ravi….Taarika felt Abhijeet's eyes on her most of the time…She felt little bit uncomfortable but still she controlled herself…_

 **Ravi:** Excuse me important call hai…..5 minutes…..

 _Ravi went from there while Taarika felt him stairing to her….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet please bas karo ghurna…Mujhe uncomfortable ho rahaa hai…

 **Abhijeet:** I am sorry vo aap itna smartly sab handle kar rahi thi that's why…Sorry…..

 **Taarika:** Smartly…..Tumne hi to seekhaya hai Abhijeet kaise sab kuch smartly handle karte hai family wife brother…

 _Abhijeet got hurt by her words both looked towards different direction remembering the same incident….._

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Abhijeet's mother and his brother comes to live with them…Abhirika are too happy and everything is going on smoothly…One night….._

 **Taarika:** That's not fair Abhijeet…..Yeah raat ke do baje waali meetings mujhe samajh nahi aati…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji kaam hai na karna padega tabhi to ache se khayaal rakh paaunga main aapka humaare bacho ka…..

 _Taarika hits at his shoulder….._

 **Taarika:** Agar yeah haal rahaa na to bache kaise honge?Biwi ke liye to time hi nahi hai tumhaare paas…

 _Abhijeet held her by waist and pull her in hug….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aap hi ke to hai janaab….

 _Suddenly they heard coughing sound…Abhijeet move away from Taarika….._

 **Abhijeet:** Aman…..Tu?Darra diya tha…..

 **Aman:** Kya bhai romance to kamre mein karaa kijiye na…..

 **Taarika:** Vo main…..

 **Aman:** Bhabhi….Bhabhi please sharmaayiye mat…..It's ok vaise bhi bachpan se jo bhai ka hai vo mera hai…..

 _Taarika looked towards Aman….._

 **Aman:** I mean…..Humaare beech mein aisi baatein chalti rehti hai…..Main to paani peene uthaa tha…..

 _Taarika felt weird but she said nothing soon Abhijet went…Taarika headed to her room as she was sleeping she felt someone kissing her cheeks….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet kya karte ho huh…..

 _And she turned to other side…..Soon she heard the sound of door…She opened her eyes…And saw Abhijeet entering to room….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet tum…..

 _Abhijeet hugged her tightly….._

 **Abhijeet:** I am so sorry Jaanu time lag gaya…..But now mera poora samy aapke liye hai…..

 _He kissed at her forehead and went to freshen up…..As he came back he saw Taarika tensed…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kya hua bhai?Itni pareshan kyun ho…..

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…..Maa aur Aman yahaan kab tak rukenge?

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kaisa sawaal hai Taarika ji…..Jab tak unka mann kare…..Aakhir yeah unka bhi ghar hai…..

 **Taarika:** Haan…..Tum gussa to nahi hoge ek baat bolun?Mujhe Aman sahi nahi lagta…..I mean uski baatein…Abhijeet please bas mujhe uske saath nahi rehna…..

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ji Aman mazzak…..

 **Taarika:** Please Abhijeet…..Please…..

 **Abhijeet:** Ok ok main sambhal lunga Aman ko samjha dunga aur apni pyaari si wife ko koi shikayat mauka nahi dunga…..

 _Abhijeet held her by waist and hugged her tightly…..While Taarika got angry at him and slept other side…Abhijeet kissed at her forehead….._

 **Abhijeet:** Main sambhal lunga Taarika don't worry…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Taarika had tears in her eyes she wipe them off….._

 **Taarika:** Sambhal lunga…..Kya sambhala hai?

 _Abhijeet heard her voice but he remain calm….._

 **Ravi:** I have some work Sir…..Sorry kal milenge pakka bye…..

 **Taarika:** Bye Sir…..

 _Ravi went from there…While Abhijeet followed her….._

 **Taarika:** Ab kya hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Vo…..vo chipkali…..

 _Taarika turned as she saw a lizard at her clother…She immediately held Abhijeet's hand tightly….._

 **Taarika:** Eeeew…Abhijeet please….Please Aaainnn…Please bachaao mujhe…..

 **Abhijeet:** Aaah…Bacha hi to rahaa hoon Taarika ji aap apne rakchasin waale naakhun dur rakhiye mere haathon ka qatl kar denge yeah…..

 **Taarika:** eeeeew…Dur karo isse…..Please…..

 _Abhijeet with the help of pen throw it away…While Taarika hugged him tightly and starts crying…_

 **Taarika:** Chii mujhe bilkul pasand nahi yeah chipkali gandi gandi…..

 **Abhijeet:** Shhh…Shhh…Chali gayi ab…Shh…..

 _Taarika looked towards her position and remove herself from hug…Here Rajat is sitting at his sofa silently…He is applying ointment at his wound…When his Tauji came there…_

 **Tauji:** Kaa bacha tu ek ladki se pit aaya…..Mard waale koi lakshan hai thaare maa…..

 **Rajat:** Aapko Mubarak ho aapke mard waale gurn…..Main aise theek hoon…..Aapke bete ne jo Purvi ke saath kiya hai na…..Agar vo meri jaan bhi le le to bhi mujhe koi gham nahi…

 **Tauji:** Siddharth sahi bole hai…..Thaare ko pyaar hai oo ladki se…

 _Rajat looked towards him…He has no answer for his question right now he is too confuse for his feeling towards Purvi…The way he felt when she cried is different but still his heart is not ready to accept this face…May be because he is scared right now…_

 **Tauji:** Ruk tu Abhi uss ladki ko bataata hoon…..

 _Rajat does'nt understand but his Tauji dialled Purvi's number and kept the phone in speaker…As rajat heard Purvi's voice he got shocked for what his elder is trying to do?_

 **Rajat:** Usse call kyun kiya…..

 **Purvi:** Hello…..Hello…

 **Tauji:** Pranaam ji…..Pranaam…..Vo ka hai hum uss launde ke Baba hai jo uss din tere ghar mein aaya tha…

 _Purvi get alerted….._

 **Purvi:** Kaun?Kiske pitaa hai aap…..

 **Tauji:** Arre ussi ke jisne tere kapde…..

 _Rajat looked towards his Tauji with disgusting look…How can he talk like this to a girl even infront of him?_

 **Purvi:** Kya baat karni hai aapko…..

 _Purvi said plainly….._

 **Tauji:** Hum chahte the samjhota kar lete hai…..Vaise bhi mera beta are vo vaala nahi dusra hai…Tujhe dekh ke shayad pasand karne lagaa hai…..Kaho to rishta le aaye…..

 _Rajat is about to throw the phone when he heard Purvi's voice….._

 **Purvi:** Kaan khol ke sunn lijiye Mr…..Aap chaahe koi bhi ho…Aapka beta chahe kissi bhi khet ki mooli hai…..Vaada hai aapko Purvi ka aapki zindagi mein jo tufaan laaungi na dekhte reh jaayenge aap…

 _Rajat somewhere got happy as he heard the voice of same Purvi he knows….._

 **Purvi:** Aap log samjhte kya hai aurat ke saath kuch bhi karenge aur phir do kaudi ka rishta le aayenge…Usse bechne ke liye…Bas bahut ho gaya…Bahut ro liya maine…Bahut she liya maine…Ab nahi…..Main nahi chahti ki kal ko meri beti mujhe iss cheez se yaad kare ki main ek aisi haari aurat hoon jo apne haq ke liye ladhi bhi nahi…

 _Rajat heard her choking voice…She must be crying there…He can felt that….._

 **Purvi:** 20 din…..20 din ke andar aapke bete ko jail ki salaakhon ke peeche bhejungi…Usse vo sazza dungi jo vo deserve karta hai…Aur haan samjhota karna hai na aapko…Aapke bete ko kissi samjhote ke laayak nahi chodungi…..Just wait and watch…..

 _Purvi cut down the call angrily…While Rajat smiled looking towards his Tauji….._

 **Rajat:** 20 din tauji…20 din…Bacha lijiye apne laadle ko…

 _Rajat took his bike keys and went outside…..He smiled remembering how Purvi gave answer to his Tauji and smiled….He drove straight towards Shrivastav house…Purvi dressed herself properly she looked towards the mirror and took a deep breath….._

 **Purvi:** Aisha ka khayaal rakhiyega Chacha ji…..

 _She said to one of the worker…..And went outside she was shocked to saw Rajat there…He is holding a bookey of red coloured rose in his hand….._

 **Purvi:** Tum?

 **Rajat:** I thought agar aapne apna decision badal diya ho to banda aapki khidmat mein prastut hai…..

 **Purvi:** Rajat please…Yeah meri ladaai hai…Please tum isme aake mat phaso…..

 _Purvi sat at Taxi…..Rajat too entered in same taxi at different side….._

 **Purvi:** Tumhaare paas bike thi na…

 **Rajat:** Right Purvi mam mere paas bike thi…..Ab nahi hai…..

 _Purvi made whatever look…_

 **Rajat:** Vaise exciting na itne dino baad news agency…And wo bhi itne handsome aadmi ke saath…

 _Purvi ignored him and look outside….._

 **Rajat:** Vaise kehte hai jab handsome ladka paas ho to idhar udhar nahi taakna chahiye…..Usse vo handsome nahi rehta…Pj….

 _Purvi igored his talk while he keep talking so that she does'nt feel lonely…At news Agency…Suddenly everyone heard the fire alarm sound…..All the people start rushing outside…Taarika also tries but her leg twists and she falls down…Soon she felt someone there…_

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…..

 _She cried….._

 _Abhijeet held her in his arms and ran outside…..Shreya is outside as she saw all the people running outwards she came there…_

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?

 **Person:** Aag lag gayi hai…..Shayad Daya Sir ke cabin mein aag…..

 **Shreya:** What?

 _Shreya look here and there and ran upwards towards Daya's cabin…..People kept calling her but she is not ready to listen anyone…_

 **Daya:** Yeah Dhuaan kahaan se…Oh shit…..

 _Daya starts coughing badly due to smoke…_

 **Shreya:** Dayaaaaa….Dayaaaa…

 _Daya looked outside and find Shreya there….._

 **Daya:** Shreya aag lagi hai yahaan mat aao…..Jaaaao…..

 **Shreya:** Dayaaa…Dayaaa…..

 _Shreya pushed the door and entered to his cabin…He held her face and checked his body…_

 **Shreya:** Tum theek ho na…Kahin lagi to nahi…..

 **Daya:** Main theek hoon Shreya kya zaroorat thi…..

 _But soon he start coughing badly…..Shreya took the curtain outside and cover Daya….._

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi hoga tumhe…..Main kuch hone dungi tumhe…..

 **Daya:** Shreya please tum jaao…Please…

 **Shreya:** Just shut up…Haan…..Idiot…Tumhe kya lagta hai tum mujhse kahoge aur main chali jaaungi koi aise apne pyaar ko musibat chodhta hai…..Bakwas karte ho…..

 _Shreya covered him and took him outside…As she saw his suit is burnt slightly from the side she used her hand and save him…Soon the ambulance came there….Daya is admitted there….He got normal within few second…..Oxygen mask covered his face but he kept looking towards Shreya…._

 **Nurse:** Mam aapke bhi haath…..

 **Shreya:** Daya theek hai na…..Koi ghabraane ki baat to nahi hai…..

 **Nurse:** Mam vo bilkul theek hai…..

 _Tears fell from Shreya's eyes…..She touched his face while Daya is just looking towards her blankly…_

 **Shreya:** Tumhe kuch ho jaata to…Main to marr hi jaati…..

 _Nurse soon starts putting ointment in her hand while Daya kept looking towards her…Seriously even after 6 years he is not able to understand this girl…..She is surely different…Different from others and right now even after all those things she did to him…He falls for her once again….._

 **Daya(pov):** I am not going to leave you now…Even if you ditch me once again…Even if you are going to use me again…But I promise I will keep loving you like this only…..

 _A tear fell from his eyes while he laid silently there…._

 **So I end this chappy here I hope you all like it…PLEASE DO REVIEW and give me suggestion for the story…..**

 **NEXT CHAPPY: Rajat fell in love but what will happen when Purvi knows his truth…..Daya is not ready to leave Shreya revealation of Shreya's past started….Abhirika past will be revealed…**

 **RESPECT WOMEN**

 **AND I AM SORRY IF ANYTHING HURT YOU BUT THAT'S THE DEMAND OF STORY  
KEEP LOVING DAREYA,ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it…Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapter…**

 _Purvi and Rajat came back to Shrivastav mansion…..As Purvi is running to check her friends Rajat is trying best to catch her but it is next to impossible….._

 **Rajat:** Yaar marathon mein participate thore na karna hai araam se chalo…..

 **Purvi:** Maine tumhe kahaa ki tum mere saath aao…..

 **Rajat:** That's not fair….Tum ladkiyon ki yahi aadat mujhe pasand nahi hum ladko kitna bhagaati ho…

 _Purvi turned and looked towards him with a frustrated and angry expression…_

 **Purvi:** Atleast we are better than you boys…Because hum kissi ki zindagi ke saath nahi khelte….Atleast hum tum ladko ki izzat sareaam nahi uchaalte…..

 _Rajat can heard the hurt in her voice…She is surely hurted deep down and whatever she do the fear of that incident is still present in her conscience…But he should not act as weak person neither he should let her do so…She has to take step…A step that can destroy his family and he too….He was ready to face everything just he want her to be like that she is always…_

 **Rajat:** Ahaa kya dialogue maarti ho tum…Sachi yaar agar main kissi film ka hero hota to abhi tak impress ho jaata….But bad luck I am not interested…

 _Purvi gave him unbelievable look and starts moving forward….._

 **Rajat:** Vaise main soch rahaa tha kyun na acting class join kar lun yeah reporter giri vaise bhi mere laayak nahi…..

 **Purvi:** Oh really mujhe to lagaa tha tum kissi kaam ke laayak nahi…Such a loser…

 _She made a face and entered inside…Shreya and Taarika saw her…Purvi hugged them tightly….._

 **Purvi:** I am so happy that tum dono ko kuch nahi hua…Pataa hai main kitna darr gayi thi…Badtameezon….Agar agli baar akeli musibat mein padi to keh rahi hoon baat nahi karungi…

 _Taarika and Shreya saw Purvi dressed up like previous…And ready with her office files….They exchanged glances….._

 **Purvi:** Kya dekh rahi ho?Humaare bure din khatam ho gaye hai…And just promise me unn logon ke ache din hum khatam kar ke rahenge…..

 _Shreya smiled and kissed at her forehead…_

 **Shreya:** I am so happy ki tune yeah decision liye that's like my Purvi…Daring Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** Sach kahun bahut darr gayi thi…But jab bhi teri baat yaad aati…To saara darr gaayab ho jaata….Hum misaal banne ke liye duniya mein aaye hai mazzak banne nahi…..

 **Taarika:** Right…And I am happy 10 din baad sahi par tune apne aap ko sambhaal liya…I really love you a lot…..

 _Taarika starts crying while Purvi and Shreya gave her a sweet hug….._

 **Shreya:** Iss ka bas chale to saari ganga jamuna yahi le aaye…..Par madam humaara kaam badh jaayega…Flood mein reporting nahi kar sakte na…..

 _Taarika smiled lightly…While Purvi remains stiffed…She tried a lot but still it is not easy for her to forget all this….._

 **Taarika:** Oho so Rajat you are here too…Ab to Purvi ka peecha chod do…..

 _Rajat looked around…He is so stupid to be here…And all these time he is admiring Purvi what if these girls noticed him?He is so idiot…._

 **Rajat:** Vo main vo just aap logon ko dekhne aaya tha…Chalta hoon bye…..

 _Shreya and Taarika waved hand towards him…But Rajat is just noticing Purvi who is not in this world…Shreya shrugged her shoulder….._

 **Purvi:** What?Kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Mujhe kuch nahi hua but Rajat…Vo Bye keh rahaa hai…..

 _Purvi looked towards him irritated….._

 **Purvi:** Bye…..

 _She said so and went to her room angrily while Rajat kept looking towards her smiling all the time…Taarika and Shreya noticed it…But ignores the matter for now…_

 _Taarika entered to her room…She remembered how Abhijeet took her in arms and came outside….He was always there for her but just not at that moment when she needed him the most…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Taarika really feel weird around Aman…She kept telling about all those incident to Abhijeet….But he always tries to mend the things….._

 **Taarika:** This is not done Abhijeet really not…Do you really love me?

 **Abhijeet:** What kind of question is this…I love you Taarika…..

 **Taarika:** I just want that Aman out of my house….Right now do anything I don't care just throw him outside…..

 **Abhijeet:** Kya keh rahi Taarika ji…Aapko pataa hai na…Maa ki tabiyat kitni kharaab rehti hai…Apne aakhiri dino mein she wants to be with her family….Aap samajhiye na…..

 _Taarika starts crying like a small baby….._

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet main samajhti hu…..Main bhi maa se bahut pyaar karti hoon…But that guy…Vo acha insaan nahi hai…The way he look towards me…..

 **Abhijeet:** Maine usse bahut baar samjhaaya…..Daanta bhi hai…Maara bhi hai Taarika ji…Aur ab vo aisa nahi karega maine usse maa ki kasam…

 _Taarika said nothing and she kept crying….._

 **Abhijeet:** Ok…..I promise…Ki main usse ek haft eke andar andar yahaan se bhej dunga bahut durr….Aur phir vo kabhi nahi aayega humaari zindagi mein…Now please smile…..

 _Taarika relaxed at bed…While ABhijeet tries all the means to kept her happy….He slid his hand at her stomach and starts tickling her…Taarika tried a lot but finally gives up and start smiling…_

 **Taarika:** Tum bhi na Abhijeet…Bahut naughty ho…..

 **Abhijeet:** For you…I am…..

 _He kissed at her forehead….And then at her eyes…Taarika held his face and gave him a deep kiss…Abhijeet smiled under the kiss….Soon they forgot everything else and just enjoyed the night with lot of kisses…._

 _Taarika is relaxed now as Abhijeet has promised her that Aman will be gone…One day she was in kitchen when someone hugged her from back first she thoughts it's her loving husband but as she felt the grip strong…She pushed the man aside…_

 **Taarika:** Are you out of your mind…You bloody…

 **Aman:** I am out of mind…I am out the moment I saw you…See,kissi ko pataa nahi chalega no one is here…Just carry on….Abhijeet ko main sambhaal…

 _Taarika slapped him hard…_

 **Taarika:** Tumhe sharam aati hai Aman…..Kitni baar…Kitni baar Abhijeet tumhe samjhaa chuke hai…Apni maa ki kasam tak di tumhe aur tum chiii…

 _Aman held her tightly by waist and pulled at his side…_

 **Aman:** See zyada pativrata banne ki zaroorat nahi hai…This is 21st century…And I know you also want this…You want this na…..

 _Taarika tried a lot to push him but she can't…..Abhijeet entered to house and as he heard voice from kitchen he rushed there…Taarika pushed him aside and attacked at Aman with a knife….She was holding the knife and about to hurt him…_

 **Abhijeet:** Taarikaaaa…Pagal ho gayi ho kya kar rahi ho?

 **Aman:** Bhai…Bhai yeah mujhe maar…

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet tumhe nahi pataa…Iss insaan ne abhi…

 **Abhijeet:** Bas Taarika ji…Bas…Tang aa gaya hoon main…Aakhir aap chahti kya hai…Kyun peeche padi hai mere Pariwar ke…

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet…

 **Abhijeet:** Upar jaayiye abhi…I said go…..

 _Taarika went from there cryingly…While Abhijeet kept looking towards knife…Taarika mus have killed Aman today if he is not here at time…_

 **Aman:** Bhai…..She is so cheap…She always does that mujh pe dore daalti hai….EK number ki…..

 _But before he can say anything…Abhijeet slapped him hard…Aman comes to the floor…Abhijeet kept hitting him hard as Abhijeet's mother heard pleading sound of Aman she rushed towards the kitchen….The scene she saw hurt her….Her both son are fighting as if they will kill each other….Aman stand behind their mom…_

 **Abhijeet:** Maa hatt jaayiye aapko nahi pataa aaj isne kya kiya hai…Aaj isne apni saari hadd paar kar di…Aaj to main isse…

 _But Abhijeet's mother slapped him hard…_

 **AM:** Iss din ke liye mohabbat ki thi maine tujhse…Apne bete se zyada pyaar kiya tujhe iss din ke liye…Vo Taarika jhooti hai von ahi chahti humaara Pariwaar hasi khushi rahe…..

 _She held her chest in pain….._

 **Abhijeet:** Maa…..Maa…..

 _Am jerked his hand….._

 **AM:** Mat keh mujhe maa…Mat keh…..

 _AM got unconscious…And as she opened her eyes she saw Abhijeet there…._

 **Abhijeet:** Sorry maa…Shayad Taarika ji se galti ho gayi main samjhaa dunga unhe…Sorry maa…

 **AM:** Tu chaahta hai na sab ache se ho…..

 _Abhijeet nodded…_

 **AM:** Taarika ko apne ghar bhej de….

 _Abhijeet looked towards her mom…Soon he entered to his room….Taarika comes to him she hugged him from back…And starts crying…._

 **Taarika:** I know you believe me…Tumhe mujh pe poora bharosa hai…Phir chaahe kuch bhi kahe agar tum mere saath ho then I can deal with all of them…

 _Abhijeet wiped his tears and jerk her behind….._

 **Abhijeet:** Apne ghar jaayiye Taarika ji…..

 **Taarika:** Kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet raat k eek baj rahe hai…Aur yeah bhi to mera hi ghar…

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah aapka ghar nahi hai Taarika ji…Yeah mera ghar hai…Jis mein aap jitna tamasha chahti aapne kar liya ab please jaayiye yahaan se aur humein jeene dijiye…..

 **Taarika:** Tum mazzak kar rahe ho na…I know tum bhi mujhse durr nahi reh sakte aur ab to baby bhi aane waala hai apne Papa ke binaa kaise…

 **Abhijeet:** Kaun se Papa…..

 _Taarika looked towards him dissapointly….._

 **Abhijeet:** Koi proof hai yeah mera…

 _Taarika slapped him hard at his cheek…..Soon she realized what she has done…_

 **Taarika:** Sorry…Sorry ABhijeet…Mujhe pataa hai tum gusse mein keh rahe ho main aaj ke baad knife se nahi maarungi…Main khayaal rakhungi…Please Abhijeet mujhe khud se durr mat karo mere bache ko uske baap se durr mat karo….Please main marr jaaungi tumhaare binaa…..

 **Abhijeet:** To marr jaayiye…Par please yahaan se chale jaayiye please…

 _Abhijeet held her hand and comes outside…He called the driver…_

 **Abhijeet:** Madam ko araam se unke ghar chod dijiyega…

 _Taarika held his hand….._

 **Taarika:** Nahi Abhijeet main nahi jaaungi mujhe pataa hai tum aisa nahi chaahte ho….Please main nahi jaaungi….Please…..

 _Abhijeet remove his hand from her grip while she moved with the car…As Taarika went Abhijeet came outside and start crying he has no other option to save his wife from his brother….He will apologise to her by tomorrow but right now his mother is his first priority…But tomorrow never come to their life…Abhijeet got the call at night of Taarika's accident and as he went there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Doctor meri wife…Mera bacha…Vo theek…

 _Abhijeet saw 2 women there…_

 **Shreya:** So aap hai unke husband…Do you know unki kya haalat thi…Kaise khudgarz insaan hai aap unka phone bhi nahi uthaa rahe the….She is pregnant with your child yaar apne bache ki koi fikar nahi hai aapko…

 **Purvi:** Shreya please shaant ho jaa…..She will be fine…..

 _After sometime Doctor came there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Doctor…

 **Doctor:** I am sorry but bike unke paanv ko kuchal ke gayi hai…I am sorry to say but…

 _Tears rolled down from Abhijeet's cheek…His child is safe with god's grace but whatever happened to Taarika is going to shatter there future…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Taarika:** You are too bad Abhijeet…Too bad…Sab khatam kar diya tumne…I hate you…I hate you…..

 _Taarika slept like this only…_

 _Daya opened his eyes with jerk and saw Abhijeet lying there…He is sleeping peacefully hence he decided not to disturb him….He got outside and as he starts taking water from jug the glass slipped from his hand…Shreya came there….She gave him water and starts doing her work…_

 **Daya:** Tum…Tum aaj ghar nahi gayi…

 **Shreya:** Taarika ne manna kiya tha…So socha aaj yahaan ruk jaaun…..Tum theek ho?

 _Daya nodded simply…Shreya starts going when Daya held her hand…He turned her and hugged her by waist….._

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe ho Daya…..Chodo mujhe…

 _But Daya held her tightly and is not ready to leave her…_

 **Daya:** I am stupid Shreya…I am stupid…I never listened to you…Tumhe kabhi koi explanations dene ka mauka hi nahi deta main…

 _Shreya get herself out of his grip…_

 **Shreya:** Mujhe neend aa rahi hai…

 _Shreya starts going….._

 **Daya:** Miss Rastogi se baat hui meri…

 _Shreya stopped in between…And turned towards him…_

 **Daya:** Purvi ke liye investigation kar rahi ho…Miss Rastogi ko as a lawyer appoint kiya hai…

 **Shreya:** Vo…Vo…..

 **Daya:** Bilkul vaise hi jaise mom ke liye kiyaa tha…..Maine socha tha Papa ki haalat dekh ke bhi tumhe taras nahi aaya….Humaari mohabbat to chodo tumne to insaaniyat nahi nibhaayi….Par tum maa ko bachaa rahi thi…Mujhe to kuch pataa hi nahi chala….

 **Shreya:** Daya please puraani baton ko mat uthaao aur please humaare ateet mein ab mat jhaanko…Vo sirf tumhe dard dega….Maine jo kiya vo maa ke liye tha…Par tum usse apne aaj ko mat jodo…Aage badho Daya please…Settle ho khush raho just forget them all…..

 **Daya:** Tum kyun nahi settle hui…Kyun nahi aage badhi…

 _Shreya said nothing and starts going from there…But Daya held her wrist and pulled her at his side…She landed on his chest…_

 **Daya:** Bataaun kyun?

 _She tries to remove herself from his grip but he held her tight….He sat on chair while she landed on his lap…_

 **Daya:** Because you love me…Kitni hi koshish kar lo par apni iss mohabbat ko chupaa nahi paati tum…Aaj bhi meri fiqr hai tumhe aaj bhi sirf mujhse pyaar hai….Bas kehti nahi….Iss sakht dil ladki ke peeche vo masoom ladki bhi hai jo aaj bhi mujhse pyaar…..

 _Shreya got angry and got up from there…_

 **Shreya:** Main nahi karti tumse pyaar…Nahi karti main…Nahi hoon main masoom nahi hoon…I said just leave me and stay away…..

 **Daya:** Durr to main hone se rahaa…Aur chodne ki to tum baat hi chodo…Main apne rishtey ko ab nahi tutne dunga…Lagaa lo jod jo karna hai kar lo Miss Shreya….But I promise apni Shreya tak to main pahuch ke rahunga…Ab zyada din tum usse mujhse dur nahi rakh sakti…

 _He winked and patt her cheek….He went from there…While Shreya entered to her room…_

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Purvi's heart is racing as she got ready for her job…..Once again she looked towards herself and come outside…Trio entered to a car while Taarika and Shreya tried all the means to kept her busy but Purvi is so engrossed in her thoughts only…_

 **Shreya:** So aa gayi humaari manzil…..

 _Purvi is not ready to move outside…..But soon she saw a bookey infront of her window…She came outside and saw Rajat holding a huge bookey of flower for her….A cute smiley is there and a thumbs up sign…_

 **Rajat:** Maana ki main hero hoon…But iska matlab yeah nahi hai ki aap mujhe ghoorti hi jaaye…..

 _Purvi comes out of her thoughts….._

 **Rajat:** Banda aapki khidmat mein haazir hai mohtarma…Aur humaari sirf ek khwaaish hai ki aapki khushiyon se aabaad ho…..

 _Purvi took the flowers….._

 **Purvi:** Thanks…

 **Rajat:** Kuch kahaa…Sunaayi nahi diya…Kam se kam awaaz mein bulandi to laayiye…..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Rajat…That's really sweet of you…..

 **Rajat:** You made my day…..

 _All of them entered to the news agency as everyone saw Purvi they start looking towards her…She felt bad but still managed to face them all…_

 **Mahesh:** Oh god see who is there ab inke saath bhi kaam karenge hum…

 **Pulkit:** Reporters ka kaam duniya ko expose karna hota hai but yeah to khud hi…..

 _Purvi is feeling bad because of all those comments but she still move forward…_

 **Girish:** Yaar itne bure to hum bhi nahi hai ek nazar to humein bhi dikha do jo unn ladko ko…

 _That's enough for Purvi she ran towards exist but at the mean time Daya reached there…He held her shoulder and comes with her….._

 **Daya:** Aap mein se kitno ko apni naukri pyaari hai…Mahesh hum kya hai?

 **Mahesh:** Reporter…

 **Daya:** Right aur humaara farz kya hai Pulkit…..

 _All the guys stop talking…_

 **Daya:** Rajat tum bataa do…Inhe inka farz…..

 **Rajat:** Sir…Humaara farz sach ko baahar laana duniya ko sach se rubaroo karaana….Gunehgaaro ko unki galtiyon ka ehsaas dilaana…Aur chaahe kuch bhi ho apni duty se peeche na hatne ka…..

 **Taarika:** Aur farz bhi humaare Rajat…..Sahi aur galat ke beech mein farq karna aur usse duniya tak pahuchaana…Humaare views bahut important because humein sun ke log apne views banaate hai…Jab insaan kissi ke upar apni pehchaan chod sakta hai tab uski zimmedari bann jaati hai apni pehchaan ko uss kaabil banaane ki…..

 **Shreya:** We all consider to listen good news first…Do you know why?Because we all want to run away from all the bad news of world…Abhi humaari news agency mein naye president aaye the we all welcome him and gradually present that show to everyone…But…..Humaare hi news agency mein ek ladki ke saath itnaa kuch ho gaya kissi mein itni himmat nahi aayi ki vo duniya tak pahucha sake kyun?

 _Everyone is litening to them keenly while Purvi held Daya's hand tightly and with her eyes she told them to stop….Daya assures her that nothing will happen…_

 **Shreya:** I am just curious…Between the news you want to see and the news you have to see which should come first?

 _Daya smiled….._

 **Daya:** Good question…..I don't think so kissi ke paas answer hoga…Apart of that Purvi is here….Because she should be…And I am here to support her as a big brother….Aur khabardaar agar kissi ne bhi meri behan ke khilaaf ek lafz nikaala…

 _Daya touched Purvi's head…And caress it as a big brother…_

 **Daya:** Don't worry do your work…Rajat Purvi ko coffee pilaa aao?

 _Purvi thanked him by eyes while Rajat went with her…_

 **Daya:** Miss Shreya…I want to talk to you…Now…

 _Daya entered to his cabin while Shreya just followed him silently…She is cursing him…He may irritate her once again…_

 **Shreya:** Kya hai aise kyun bulaaya?

 **Daya:** Ab darra kyun rahi ho yaar…..I have a case for you…..

 **Shreya:** What?

 **Daya:** Kal jo agency mein hua kissi ki sochi samjhi saazish thi…I want you to look after it also include Purvi and Rajat with you…It is very necessary to boost Purvi's confidence let her lead this but be as a support to her…..

 **Shreya:** Thanks…You are doing so much for her…Mujhe sach mein samajh nahi aa rahaa tumhaara shukriya kaise adaa karun…..

 **Daya:** That's the line…Main bahut intezaar kar rahaa tha…I have solution for that too….Tum meri madad kar sakti ho…Choti si help hai…

 **Shreya:** Kaisi help?

 _Shreya know he must have something stupid…But still whatever he does today she has to accommodate with him….._

 **Daya:** Maa ko main vaapis laa rahaa hoon…I want your help jisse vo phir pehle jaise ho jaaye…..

 **Shreya:** But main kya…..

 **Daya:** Soch lo…I know tum mujhe vishwas dilaa chuki ho ki tum ek bahut buri insaan ho…Girlfriend ho…Biwi bhi hogi but…No doubt you are a great daughter….Faisla tumhaara hai….I will not force you…Main kal hi unhe laa rahaa hoon…..

 _Daya went outside while Shreya remembered the moments with Daya's mom and sat at the chair…..Purvi come to café with Rajat….._

 **Rajat:** SO kaun si Coffee piyengi aap?

 **Purvi:** Mera mann nahi hai tum le lo…..

 **Rajat:** Arre kaisa ghatiya mann hai aapka acha chalo sandwich le lo…..

 **Purvi:** Nahi please…..

 **Rajat:** Arre yaar jab itnaa handsome ladka baar baar pooch rahaa hai to manna nahi karte…..Don't you feel I am handsome…..

 _Rajat is about to touch her shoulder but she stepped back….._

 **Purvi:** Dur raho mujhse…Aakhir tumhara agenda kya hai?Kyun chipke rehte ho mujhse…Please leave me alone…And one thing more I have no interest…..

 **Rajat:** Mujh mein…..Bhap…Jhooti….

 _Rajat smiled playfully….._

 **Rajat:** Ab aapko acha lage yaa buraa lage yeah aatma aapka peecha chodhne se rahi…Dukh ke saath apnaane se acha hai khushi khushi jhel leejiye…..

 **Purvi:** Tumhe mazzak soojh rahaa kya battisi dikhaate rehte ho irritating insaan…..

 **Rajat:** Ab upar waale ne daant diye hai to dikhaaunga hi aapki tarah binaa dikhaaye swarg thore na sidharna hai…..

 **Purvi:** Arggh…..I just don't want to talk to you…..

 _Purvi went from their while Rajat smile sweetly….._

 **Rajat:** Sab manzoor hai Purvi sab…I was stupid to never understand that what I actually feel for you…You are special to me really special…I don't know kya hoga jab tumhe sach pataa chalega but I promise main tumhe pehle jaisa banaa ke rahunga…..

 _He sipped his coffee and entered news agency smilingly towards Purvi…_

 **So I end this chapter here…Sorry if any dialogue hurt you it is just as per stories demand I have no grudges towards anyone….**

 **Next chapter: Rajvi friendship….Daya's mother arrival and Dareya flashback…Aman is ready to execute his evil plans….Kya Abhijeet Taarika ko bacha paayega iss baar…**

 **RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA, ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy birthday KHUSHI Sorry for being late but I really wish all the happiness of world for you... May god bless you... Stay happy stay blessed...**

 **Sorry for super duper late chappy here is the new chapter I hope you all like it… Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapter…**

 **NEXT DAY**

 _Purvi enters towards the news agency she suddenly felt one hand at her shoulder as she turned there was no person there… But as she took a step to move forward she got scared looking towards Rajat… He was there wearing a joker's nose and cap she tried hard to stop but as she looked towards him a sweet smile escape through her lips…_

 **Rajat:** Hassi… Hassi... Miss Purvi finally hassi…

 _Purvi tried to hide her smile but then Rajat start jumping just then she noticed his kangaroo tail and this time she burst down…_

 **Purvi:** Seriously Rajat kya haal banaa rakha hai apna… And this nose it's so cute…

 _She took out his nose…_

 **Rajat:** Aaaah… Dukhta hai maayi aise thore na tang karne ka…

 **Purvi:** Tum sach mein pagal ho….

 **Rajat:** Thank god main pagal hoon atleast iss kaaran hi sahi tumhaare chehre pe muskaan to rehti hai… Mere aise disguise tumhe hassi aa rahi kabhi apne aap ko dekha hai kya haal banaa rakha hai duniya to hasegi hi?

 _Purvi got serious listening to his comment… Soon the memories of that horrible incident start taking place…While Rajat continues his so called inspirational speech…_

 **Purvi:** Just shut up Rajat… Mazzak udaa rahe ho mera?

 **Rajat:** Nahi mera vo matlab…

 **Purvi:** Tumhara koi bhi matlab ho I just want to say stay away from me and stop irritating me…

 _Before Rajat can say anything Purvi marched from there… Here Shreya is getting ready for news agency when she heard the doorbell… Her heartbeat stopped for few seconds as she remembered what actually happened to Purvi? Even after knowing all the incident she was here all alone… She took a deep breath and move to open the door…_

 **Shreya:** Yahaan to koi bhi nahi hai? Tu to khamakha darr rahi thi Shreya…

 _She turned to enter when she felt two strong hands at her waist and soon one of them shut her mouth… She was pushed inside while the later person closed the door with his legs… Shreya recognized the touch this time and bite the person hard…_

 **Daya:** Aaaaah…. Kya karti ho Shreya itni jor se to sherni bhi nahi kaat daalti….

 **Shreya:** Seriously Daya… What are you doing here? Aur vo bhi aise… Mujhe pehle hi itna darr lag rahaa hai aur tum ho ki…

 **Daya:** SO tumne finally maan liya ki tumhe iss ghar mein akele darr lag rahaa hai…

 **Shreya:** Tum yeah sunne aaye ho…

 **Daya:** Nahi main to tumhe kehne aaya tha ghar ache se saaf kar lena vo kya hai tumhaari hone waali saasu maa aa rahi hai… Unhe acha nahi lagega na ghar bikhra bikhara….

 **Shreya:** Ok…. And then she realized what he said….. What? Seriously Daya…..

 **Daya:** Kya Daya? Tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe mera naam yaad nahi hai har dusre minute seriously Daya… Daya… Daya….

 _Shreya punched him hard at chest…_

 **Shreya:** Daya kya keh rahe ho maa yahaan… Vo yahaan kaise aa sakti hai… Yeah jagah khatre se khaali nahi hai main apni jaan ka risk le sakti hoon par maa… No way don't be stupid tum aisa kuch nahi kar rahe ho unhe apne ghar mein le jaao aur vahi sambhaalo…

 **Daya:** Par vahaan meri patni nahi hogi na to maa ko buraa lagega…

 _Shreya looked towards him keenly and with reaction she asked that is it true that he said to her mom that they were married… While Daya nodded playfully it raise Shreya's anger she held the vase kept there and about to hit him but stopped in middle…_

 **Shreya:** I am not going to accompany you… Itna badaa jhoot… Jitna main tumse dur jaana chahti ho utne naye totke hote hai tumhaare paas…

 _Daya gave her a flying kiss and raise his collar for his smartness…_

 **Daya:** Acha acha tum jaao main khud ghar saaf kar dunga tumhaari saasu maa…

 _She hit him hard at his chest and gritted her teeth… Meanwhile she got a call…_

 **Shreya:** Hello yeah… Yeah ok I'll be there…. Bye… Daya news agency mein jo hua uske liye maine investigate kiya aaj mujhe Mukesh uss baare information dene waala hai…

 _Shreya saw Daya busy on admiring her house and checking her clothes that were lying on floor… He held her top and start smelling all of them…_

 **Shreya:** You are still like that… Arggh mere kapde hai yeah don't you dare to touch… Pataa nahi kab iss insaan se chutkaara milega…

 **Daya:** Iss janam mein to milne se rahaa…. Bye darling see you soon…

 _Shreya gritted her teeth and move outside…. She called Purvi and Rajat at the spot and they too reach their on time…._

 **Shreya:** Hey tum dono yun alag alag kyun aaye…

 **Rajat:** Vo aaj aasmaan mein achaanak bijli chamakne lagi subah subah to….

 _Purvi glared towards him while he shut off…._

 **Shreya:** Ok listen we have to find out the person behind that incident what happened at news agency… Daya ne yeah responsibility humein di hai so be conscious…. Abhi hum mukesh se milenge…

 _Purvi and Rajat nodded and soon they met Mukesh there… Mukesh handover a file to Shreya and as she read it she got shocked…._

 **Shreya:** How is that possible Y2N news channel…. Why they want to attack on Daya?

 **Purvi:** Aur jahaan tak hum jaante hai Shreya Mr Keshav Bhandari bahut hi suljhe insaan hai… Unhone apni mehnat aur lagan se channel ko itne aage laaya hai…. I don't think so that he will play such a dirty tricks…

 **Mukesh:** Mam phir to vo apni personal dushmani nikaal rahe honge… Because at the time jab yeah incident hua unhi ke bodyguard aapke channel ke baahar dikhaayi diye hai….

 **Rajat:** Dikhaayi diye hai does'nt means that they were at fault… Most of the times cases aise hi portray kiye jaate hai… Means seedhe insaan ko portray kar dete hai as a faulty…. Aur jo criminals hote hai vo yun hi khule baahar rehte hai… Jisne galti nahi ki vo dukhi rehta hai…

 _Purvi and Shreya looked towards Rajat… They can sense Rajat must be talking about different thing… While Rajat is picturizing Siddharth and his Tauji whatever they has done… After that they were busy partying while it is difficult for him to pass even a single second with guilt…_

 _Soon Mukesh went… While Shreya looked towards Purvi she is engrossed in observing Rajat…_

 **Shreya:** Kya hua?

 **Purvi:** Ahhh…. Kuch bhi to nahi….

 **Shreya:** Jhooth keh rahi hai mujhse… Dost hun teri… Ok I will not bother you listen you and Rajat have to go at Y2N channel kuch questions poochna Keshav Bhandari se may be kuch suraag mile…

 **Purvi:** Shreya… Vo phone number pataa chalaa…. Uss aadmi ke baare mein jiska call mujhe aata tha…

 **Shreya:** I have tried all the means vo log bahut paise waale hai Purvi koi bhi uss insaan ke baare mein information bataa nahi rahaa…. But….

 **Purvi:** But….

 **Shreya:** I think I have another way to deal with it…. Tu yeah case solve kar main uss insaan tak jald se jald pahuch jaaungi…. I promise hum usse nahi chodenge…

 _Purvi nodded and went with Rajat…. Here Taarika is writing all the important questions she wants to interrogate with Dr Ravi Agnihotri she was so busy at her work… When Abhijeet comes there and sat beside her… He keep admiring her while she was too busy at her work as she looked upwards and her eyes met with him…_

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet… Tum phir se… Tumne tumhaari company ko dubaane soch rakha hai har dusre pal to yahaan tapak jaate ho…

 **Abhijeet:** Maine to mera ghar hi dubaa diya company kaun si badi baat hai…

 **Taarika:** Agar tum yahaan aise pade rahoge to vo Aman tumse tumhaara sab cheen lega…

 **Abhijeet:** Vo mera sab mujhse cheen chukka hai Taarika ji…

 **Taarika(Angrily):** Are you out of your mind? Tumhe pataa hai na Aman kaisa insaan hai agar itne paise aur itni power uske haath mein aa gayi to kissi ko nahi chodega vo…

 _Abhijeet said nothing he just kept looking towards her while Taarika's anger raise looking towards his reactions…_

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet jo insaan apni khud ke ghar ki aurat ki izzat nahi kar sakta vo baazar mein chal rahi seedhi saadi ladkiyon ka kya haal kar sakta hai yeah tum aur main nahi soch sakte… Tumhe power milli hai Abhijeet uss ghatiya ke haath mein usse mat jaane do…

 **Abhijeet:** Main samajh sakta hoon Taarika par… Kya ladhun main usse? Vo mujhe kuch nahi karega par vo aapko aur Aisha….

 _Taarika just looked towards him… She knows somewhere he is not wrong completely but still giving up before someone who is not right?Is not good either…_

 **Taarika:** Do you want me to forgive you?

 _Abhijeet looked towards her shockingly and nodded simply…_

 **Taarika:** Then don't you dare spare that person… I want you to destroy him completely he should be there where he should be…

 _Taarika said nothing and went from there angrily while Abhijeet just look on… Here a person sitting at corner called Aman…_

 **Person:** Sir… Yes aapka andaaza sahi tha… Taarika Abhijeet ko bhadkaa rahi hai…. And now I think Abhijeet will try to destroy you…

 **Aman:** Destroy…. Destroy to vo tab karega jab uske paas himmat hogi… Iss Taarika ka kuch to karnaa padega kaafi par nikal aaye hai uske…

 _Purvi and Rajat reached Y2N news agency… They have fixed there appointment with Keshav… While they were waiting outside Keshav is having his meeting inside…_

 **Rajat:** Arggh kitna time lagaa rahaa hai… Mujhse intezaar nahi ho rahaa…

 **Purvi:** Tumhe kaun sa world war 2nd ladhne jaana hai… Kaam karne aaye ho intezaar to karna padega…

 **Rajat:** It stinks… Kitna ganda hai yahaan pe safaai bhi nahi karte… Eeew main aisi jagah nahi baithunga…

 **Purvi:** Don't you think over reacting… Hum yahaan kaam se aaye hai tum to aise react kar rahe ho jaise jaane kitne ameer zaade ho… Zameen paanv to rakha hi nahi kabhi…

 **Rajat:** Arre yaar tum kaahe principal mam ban jaati ho… I was just joking yaar…

 _Purvi made her face and looked at different direction while Rajat read her facial expression… He is fighting with his mind and heart… This time he has to tell her the truth… Yes whatever her reaction will be he will accept it whole heartedly… But he will share his part now…_

 **Rajat:** Purvi mujhe tumhe kuch zaroori baat bataani thi… I mean… Main tumhe bataana chaahta hoon ki buraa insaan nahi hoon but jo uss din tumhaare saath hua….

 _But before he can say further… Purvi move forward towards the Keshav's cabin…_

 **Purvi:** Yeah nikal kyun nahi rahe hai…

 **Rajat:** Purvi main baat kar rahaa hoon…

 **Purvi:** Oh haan bolo…

 **Rajat:** Haan to main yeah keh raha…

 **Purvi:** Thank god chalo andar chalte hai…

 _Rajat made a face and followed her inside… Purvi and Rajat get seated there smilingly… Keshav seems to be very polite person he welcome them whole heartedly…_

 **Purvi:** Coming to the point Mr Keshav… As per our information do din pehle jo incident humaare news agency mein hua usme aapke bodyguards ka haath maana jaa rahaa hai… Aap iss baare mein kuch kehna chaahenge…

 _Purvi and Rajat noticed the facial expression of Keshav… He glared towards his bodyguards and then towards them…_

 **Keshav:** Inme se tha koi…

 _Purvi checked the person in pic… No none of those people are present there…_

 **Purvi:** No sir… But vo aap hi ke yahaan kaam karte the sir… We all are pretty sure ki sirf humaare channel se aapko problem ho sakti kahin uss kaaran aapne….

 **Keshav:** Miss… I want to tell you one thing… Aapke channel se humein koi problem nahi hai… And even if agar koi problem hoti to bhi I will compete with you…. With my work… Aur jo pics aapke paas hai unn logon ko main do mahine pehle nikaal chukaa hoon….

 **Rajat:** But yeah bhi to ho sakta hai ki aapne unhe pehle hi paise de diyo ho….

 **Keshav:** Young man… Yeah bhi to ho sakta hai ki aapne unhe khud paise diye ho aur humpe allegations lagaa rahe hai…

 **Purvi:** Sorry sir we will confirm about it… And as a reporter it's our duty do so… I am sorry if we hurt you…

 **Rajat:** But sorry kyun?

 _Purvi held his hand and simply dragged him outside… Because somewhere he is not ready to accept this fact… Purvi took him outside and they start moving towards stairs…_

 **Rajat:** You are just too much… Haan galti unki and sorry hum bole… Iska matlab tum maanti ho tumhaari galti hai….

 **Purvi:** It's not like that… But drag karna koi matlab nahi tha that's why maine bol diya…

 **Rajat:** Next time tum akele aa jaana because main aisi stupidity mein saath nahi…

 _Rajat is looking towards her that's why his leg twists and as he about to fall Purvi held his hand… She pulled him towards her side while he held her waist tightly and stand too close to each other… They can sense each other's heartbeat and a cute eyelock… Purvi comes out at first…_

 **Purvi:** Kahaan kho gaye…

 _Rajat comes out of glance…_

 **Rajat:** Sorry vo…

 _He removed his hand from her waist and blushed lightly… While Purvi move from there as if nothing happened…_

 _Taarika is moving towards the home when she heard a car's horn sound… She turned to find Aman there…_

 **Aman:** Kya Bhabhi ji baat nahi karengi…

 _Taarika start moving fastly towards bus station…_

 **Aman:** Bhabhi ek baar suniye to… Vaise bhi aap mujhse tezz nahi bhaag sakti aakhir…

 _He was about to come towards Taarika when someone held his hand…_

 **Aman:** Bhaiya…. Abhijeet bhaiya…

 **Abhijeet:** Koi zaroorat nahi hai rishte nibhaane ki… Please maintain distance rahi baat tumhaari Bhabhi ki main hoon na… Le jaaunga usse…. Tum jaao lawyer dhundo…

 _Taarika held Abhijeet's hand as she saw Aman at rage…_

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika ke paas main hoon uski chinta mat karna… Ab chinta karo uss aisho aur araam ki zindagi ko jo ab tumhaari nahi rahegi… Bahut ho gaya… Barbaadi ka samay aa gaya hai…

 **Aman:** Tu karega mujhe barbaad tera ghar tera sa cheen lunga main… Zyada udh mat… Isne bhadkaaya na tujhe isse to…

 _Abhijee pushed him aside and point his finger towards him…_

 **Abhijeet:** Jo bolna hai mujhse bol… Taarika ko haath bhi mat lagaayiyo… NAhi to mujhse buraa koi nahi hoga…

 _Abhijeet held Taarika's hand and they moved in car while Aman gave them a feiry look…_

 **Taarika:** Thanks Abhijeet…

 _She covered her face… Whenever she saw this man all the confidence and power she had went somewhere…_

 **Abhijeet:** Thanks Taarika… Aaj jo tumne kahaa uske baad mujhe himmat aa saki ki main Aman se ladh sakta hoon…

 _Taarika smiled lightly…_

 **Taarika:** Main khud to ladh sakti acha hai tumhe hi himmat de paayi…

 **Abhijeet:** Taarika kya tum iss sab ke baad mujhe maaf kar paaogi… I know I sound stupid but kya life mein kabhi tum mujhe dusra chance de paaogi…

 _Taarika got silent for some moment…_

 **Taarika:** Agar tum meri jagah hote to maaf kar dete mujhe…

 _Abhijeet said nothing while Taarika got her answer in his silence the journey ends in silence… At night Shreya is moving here and there outside her home she is scared to face his mother… Daya came outside and saw her moving at road…_

 **Daya:** Night mein morning walk ho gayi ho to aa sakti ho tum…

 _Shreya looked towards Daya… She made a face and comes there…_

 **Shreya:** Tum sach mein maa ko ghar le aaye… Aur tumne sach mein unse yahi kahaa hai ki humaari shaadi…

 _Daya can sense her scared look…_

 **Daya:** Maa aaj nahi aa paayi… Vo kya hai kuch kaam aa gaya tha… Tum aao araam se…

 **Shreya:** Aur yeah baat tum mujhe ab bataa rahe ho… Daya main pichle do ghante se baahar ghoom rahi hoon kitna darr gayi thi main andaaza bhi hai tumhe…

 **Daya:** Darpok kahin ki… Vaise to vo shaatir dikhaati ho aur kaam aise…

 **Shreya:** Rehan do tum haan… Tumse to better hoon atleast main cockroach aur chipkali se nahi darti… Bade aaye superman banne…

 _Shreya entered the room carefree… While Daya followed her…_

 **Shreya:** Aur agar aapka ho gaya to mere ghar se niklenge aap…

 **Daya:** Yeah tumhaara ghar hai kahaan se….

 **Shreya:** To kya tumhaara hai… Kuch nahi to mann kiya aaj Shreya se ladh lete hai… Badtameez keh ke…

 **Daya:** Chilla kyun rahi ho machli market hai yeah…

 **Shreya:** Tum aa gaye ho to kekda market bann gaya hai pehle to yahaan surplus princess rehti thi…

 **Daya:** Ohoo ohooo itna ghamand… Itne se dimaag ka bilkul suit nahi karta….

 **Shreya:** Tumhe to main….

 _Shreya heard the voice of gate opening and soon she saw someone behind Daya… As she noticed the figure coming beside Daya she got numb… She saw Daya's mother in red suit with green dupatta the thing that astonish her is she was holding a pillow as if it is a baby…_

 **DM:** Makaan maalik ji… Yeah aap kya shor kar rahe hai… Maine aapse kahaa na mera bacha chota hai agar itna shor hoga to mere Daya ki neend khul jaayegi…

 _Shreya saw Daya's mother caressing the pillow as her child… She kissed at pillow and sing lullaby for the same…_

 **DM:** Namaste makaan maalkin ji…

 _ **Shreya:**_ _Namaste…_

 _Shreya bends down to touch her feet… But Daya's mother move backwards…_

 **DM:** Arre yeah aap kya kar rahi hai… Humaari age to same hi hai to paanv chune ki kya zaroorat…. Main na chalti hoon Daya ka sone ka time ho gaya kal baat karenge…

 _Shreya nodded while Daya's mother went from there… Shreya saw Daya sat over table while he had tears in his eyes… She come towards him and touched his shoulder…_

 **Daya:** Shreya maa ne ek baar mujhe beta bhi nahi bulaaya… Main kya itna buraa hoon koi maa apne bache ko kaise bhool sakti…. Kaise koi maa apne bache ko akela chod sakti hai…

 _Shreya hugged him tightly and let him cry… Soon Daya heard her sound of sobbing he tried to move away from hug but she held him very tightly and close… He hugged her and patt her back soon the sound of her crying get more hoarse Daya does'nt know what is bothering her… But something is there which is not right? Something is there which is bothering her every moment but she is not able to tell anyone…_

 **So here I end this chapter… To all CID fans: Our show is going to end and if you really want to stop this to happen please participate in #savecid campaign on twitter, Instagram…#nocidbansony we want CID back…**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Purvi start having feeling for Rajat… Shreya to share her past incident with Daya's mother… Taarika is going to take interview of Ravi but something bad is going to happen…**

 **RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA, ABHIRIKA AND RAJEYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the new chapter… I hope you all like it… Thanks for reading and reviewing previous chapter…**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 _Shreya saw Daya sleeping at Sofa… The last night incident comes in front of her eyes… He was really sad for whatever happened why only he have to face all of this… She went to his side and caress his face…_

 **Daya:** Itna pyaar aa rahaa hai to good morning kiss de do…

 _Shreya got startled and falls down…_

 **Shreya:** Aaah…

 **Daya:** I am so sorry…

 _He helped her and let her sit comfortably at sofa… Daya laugh aloud looking towards her reaction…_

 **Shreya:** Aaah… Ek to main gir gayi upar se tum has rahe ho… Meri to kissi ko fiqar hi nahi hai… Koi chinta hi nahi karta…

 _She made an angry pout and smiled… Soon Dareya heard voice from Daya's mother room as they stand there at side and observed her keenly… She was busy in playing with pillow…_

 **Daya:** Maa mujhe bahut pyaar karti thi chote mein… Phir bhi aaj…

 **Shreya:** Maa tumse aaj bhi bahut pyaar karti hai Daya… Iss haalat mein jahaan vo kissi ko nahi pehchaan paa rahi jahaan unka koi apna saathi nahi hai vahaan tumhi to ho unka sahaara… Unka Daya…

 _Daya looked towards her… Yes this is the girl for whom he falls years ago… A girl with some random thoughts but still there is beauty in it… She is carefree with lot of attitude still she cares for everyone… Every time he wants to say anything she understand it just by his expressions… He is proud to have this girl in his life…_

 **Shreya:** Kahaan kho gaye?

 **Daya:** Vo kuch nahi… Chalo news agency chalte hai…

 **Shreya:** Tum jaao main maa ka khayaal rakhungi… I mean I have some work to main yahi rahungi…

 **Daya:** You are so sanskaari bahu… Must say…

 _Shreya raise her hand…_

 **Shreya:** Yeah haath dekha hai agar tumhaare gaal pe padh gayaa na to India ka map ban jaayega…

 **Daya:** Iss haath se hi to mohabbat ki iss kahaani ki shuruaat hui thi memsaahab… Aur vaise bhi thappad se darr nahi lagta mohabbat se lagta hai…

 _He winked and ran off… While Shreya remembered the first time she slapped him hard…_

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…**

 _Shreya is doing all her work when suddenly she felt one hand at her shoulder she turned only to find Daya there…_

 **Shreya:** Hey how are you? Kaafi dino baad mil rahe hai hum…

 **Daya:** Yeah that's true… Vo tumhara aur class ka koi rishta hai nahi aur meri canteen se jamti nahi so long time…

 _He shrugged his shoulder while Shreya gave him a sweet smile seriously this guy used to call her whatever he wants still she never get offended…_

 **Daya:** So are you ready with play? Juliet yeah… Good one…

 **Shreya:** Yes… Professor said that I am perfect for this role that's why he chosen me… Rahul is acting as Romeo… Tum zaroor aana dekhne it will be fun to watch that…

 **Daya:** You should not do that…

 _Shreya looked towards him with question… He too made a face how can he ask her to not do something arggh…_

 **Shreya:** Must say your sense of humor is too good… Means you know main apne maa baap kin ahi sunti to tumhaari to kya hi sunungi still tum mein itni himmat ki mere paas aake mujhe manna karo…

 **Daya(Angrily):** What you think of yourself?Tum kabhi kissi ki sunti kyun nahi… Maine kahaa na tum Juliet nahi banogi…

 **Shreya:** O Mr yeah jo tumhara angry man waala roop hai na apne hone waali biwi ko dikhana mere saamne hero banne ki koshish mat karo…

 **Daya:** Fine… Jo manna aye vo karo sahi kehte hai ladke tum jaisi ladkiyan na kuch bhi kar sakti hai…

 **Shreya:** Mujh jaisi ladkiyon se ka matlab hai tumhara… Aur haan kaun se ladke tumhare bheje mein yeah kachra bhar rahe hai… Look Mr just because I am not like those girls jo chup chaap ek kone mein khade hoye it does'nt means anyone has right to say stupid talks about me… Aaj bol diya agar agli baar bola to…

 **Daya:** Bola to…

 _Daya does'nt know from where he got that much courage… But he really does'nt like when other guys talk about her… They used to judge her because of carefree nature… And its really difficult for him to fought with everyone… This was first time he is asking her to do something and she is still not ready to listen him… But soon he can say anything he got a tight slap at his cheek… As everyone start laughing it rages his anger and he held her wrist tightly and took her at corner…_

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe ho?

 _She is breathing heavily as she can felt him just beside her…_

 **Daya:** Listen… I am telling you this jot is down wherever possible… I like you and I do not like you to be with that stupid Rahul so take your name from Juliet otherwise…

 **Shreya:** Otherwise…

 _For the first time Daya saw a sweet innocent girl beside him… He set her hair and patt at her cheek…_

 **Daya:** You know otherwise…

 _He winked towards her and went from there… While for the first time Shreya blushed remembering how cutely he express his feelings…_

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…**

 _Shreya is smiling when she felt a hand at her shoulder…_

 **Shreya:** Maa… I mean aap kuch chahiye tha kya?

 **DM:** Haan… Vo kahaani jisse yaad kar ke tum muskura rahi thi… Apne pyaar ko yaad kar rahi thi…

 _Shreya remembered all that happened and her place now… Her new identity now… No she can't be so stupid and think about Daya all the time…_

 **DM:** It's ok… Hota hai… Bahut pyaar karti ho usse…

 **Shreya:** Main nahi karti kissi se pyaar… Main aati hoon….

 _She excuse herself but by all those excuses is ever able to end her feelings? Taarika comes to meet Dr Ravi for interview…_

 **Taarika:** Excuse me Dr Ravi ghar pe nahi hai kya?

 **Maid:** Nahi memsaahab… Saahib to subah subah hi chale gaye… Vo ek important case aa gaya tha…

 **Taarika:** Oh koi nahi we will do the interview tomorrow then…

 _She turned and was shocked to observe something… As she got outside she was still wondering in her thoughts that she forgot a car is about to hit her… But two hands catch her at right time and she got safe…_

 **Abhijeet:** Kahaan dhyaan rehta hai aapka Taarika ji?

 **Taarika:** Abhijeet… Vo Main Dr Ravi ke yahaan gayi thi… Vahaan pe maine…

 **Abhijeet:** Le liya interview…. I am so happy for you… It will surely help you for your growth…

 **Taarika:** I have seen some instruments ajeeb se the… I have seen the ropes, Iron rod they are so irrelevant to his profession… Matlab ek doctor ko inn sab ki kya zaroorat padh sakti hai?

 **Abhijeet:** Yeh bola tumhaare andar ka reporter whoa I am proud of you… Arre Taarika it's ok humaare ghar mein bhi to rope hai kissi kaam ke liye laae honge what a big deal…

 **Taarika:** Nahi Abhijeet vo rope ghissi hui lag rahi thi as if kissi ne…

 _Suddenly she heard someone clapping behind and she turned to face him… Once again they saw Aman there…_

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhe koi kaam nahi hai Aman kyun aa jaate ho…

 _Aman hugged Abhijeet tightly and start crying… While Taarika is just observing the scene… She is sure that Aman is acting but for what that's difficult to judge…_

 **Aman:** Bhaiya mujhse galti ho gayi… Mujhe maaf kar do aap chaaho to main aapke paanv padh sakta hoon…

 _He sits and held Abhijeet's leg tightly…_

 **Abhijeet:** Aman please tamasha mat karo kya kar rahe ho…

 **Aman:** Abhi kahaan tamasha kiya hai bhai… Tamasha to main karunga agar aapne mujhse mera sab cheena na… To kasam khuda ki aap ka bhi kuch aapke paas reh nahi jaayega…

 **Taarika:** Hum tumhaari dhamkiyon darne nahi waale Aman… Tumhaare Paap ka ghada bhar chukka hai aur ab tum chaho phir bhi usse bhaag nahi sakte…

 **Aman:** Tu mere Paap ka ghada bhara hai ya nahi bataayegi… Tu… Hai kaun tu… Tujh jaisi ladki yon ko do rupay mein khareed…

 _But before he can say further… He got tight slap at his face… But this time it's not Abhijeet… Taarika hit him hard and he fall… Before he got up Taarika put her stick at his leg and hit him very hard at his head…_

 **Taarika:** Mind your language bahut ho gaya Aman… Ek ke baad ek mere patience ka tum imtehaan mat lo… Tum jaise ghatiya insaan se kissi ke samaan ki izzat to soch bhi nahi sakte just be in your limits… Main vo Taarika nahi jisse tumne apne saamne badi asaani se apaahij banaa diya… Vo aurat hai jo tumhe katore mein bheekh maangne ko majboor kar de… Mind it…

 _Taarika hit him hard once more and went from there… While Abhijeet sit there and touched the blood of his brother…._

 **Abhijeet:** Aisa to hona hi tha… Jaise jiske karam vaise mile unhe zindagi mein gham… Par main bhi tumhara bhai hoon apna farz to adaa karunga hi… Yeah lo 200 rupay bheekh ilaaj karaa le… Ok… Bye…

 _He waved his hand and went from there while Aman boils in anger…_

 **Aman:** Bas bahut ho gaya ab iss Taarika ko main zinda nahi chodunga khud to marunga hi par isse chodunga nahi main…

 _Purvi is searching information about the case… When she saw Rajat busy in his thoughts he is not observing any news neither doing the documentation… She hit him at his head…_

 **Rajat:** Aaaaah…. Kya kar rahi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Tum kya kar rahe ho? Picnic banaane aaye ho? Kaam nahi hota tumse kaun se vichaaro mein khoye ho?

 **Rajat:** Arre main nahi khoya tha kahin kar to rahaa hoon kaam phir bhi chilaati rehti ho…

 **Purvi:** Kuch bhi…

 _She got a message and opened her phone to saw a pic… Rajat observe change in her expression but remain normal… Purvi typed a message to someone and soon act normal…_

 **Purvi:** Agar Keshav Bhandari ke log vahaan nahi the to matlab koi aur tha… We have to find him…

 **Rajat:** Yeah… Hey see I have done that… Whoaa that's good…

 **Purvi:** Kya hua?

 **Rajat:** See unke bodyguard mein se ek bande ka location trace ho gaya hai… Humein kaise bhi kar ke usse pakadna to pataa chal jaayega uss samay kisne lagaayi thi… Main abhi inform kar deta hoon Daya Sir ko…

 **Purvi:** No… Rajat yeh humaara case aur agar tumne Daya sir ko bataaya to ho sakta hai vo log satark ho jaaye… We have to find him….

 _Rajat looked towards him and lifted his head in no… Purvi held her bag and a file she held his hand and dragged him outside…_

 **Rajat:** Pagla gayi ho hum dono vahaan akele no way… Purvi… Abhi abhi to tum itne bade trauma se thora bahut baahar nikli ho… Main chalaa jaaunga you don't have to…

 **Purvi:** Rajat please…. Mujhe bahut ache se pataa hai ki mere saath abhi kuch dino pehle kya hua please mujhe yaad dilaana band karo chalo mere saath we have to find him…

 _Rajat made his face and soon they went from there in taxi… Someone is observing them…._

 **Person:** Yes sir… Purvi aur Rajat nikle hai kahin but main pataa nahi kar paaya aap please ek baar check kar lijiye…

 **Aman:** Maine tumhe vahaan issliye nahi rakha tha Mukesh ki tum mujhe information na do you know what agar vo log iss sach tak pahuch gaye uss din fire accident maine kiya tha meri pyaari Bhabhi ke liye to sab khatam…

 _Mukesh is about to answer but someone snatched his phone in time…_

 **Daya:** Kisse baat kar rahe the tum?

 **Mukesh:** Ssssir… Mmmmain…

 _Before he could say anything he slapped him hard…._

 **Daya:** Seedhe seedha bataa kisne paise diye hai tujhe?

 **Mukesh:** Ssssir…

 **Daya:** Maar daalunga tujhe abhi… Bol…

 **Mukesh:** Aman Singhania…

 _Daya called Police and hand him over… While he kept trying Abhirika's number to inform them everything but they were to busy… He called at Shreya's phone after one complete call finally she picked it…_

 **Daya:** Kahaan khoyi rehti ho tum kab se call kar rahaa hoon?

 **DM:** Makaan maalik ji… Aap… Kya hua?

 **Daya:** Shreya hai?

 **DM:** Nahi vo to aapke jaane ke baad hi chali gayi thi… Beech mein aayi thi aur phone bhool ke chali gayi…

 _Daya cut the call and throws his face…_

 **Daya:** Poori duniya doob rahi hoti hai aur yeah ladki phir bhi na jaane kahaan choomantar ho jaati hai… Mujhse kahaa maa ka khayaal rakhegi aur gaayab ho gayi yeH Taarika aur Abhijeet bhi… Kya karun?

 _Here Purvi and Rajat reach the spot…_

 **Rajat:** Yeh ghar hai…

 **Purvi:** Chalo…

 _Rajat looked towards her with unbelievable look…_

 **Rajat:** Yeh jhaansi ki rani ka roop compulsory hai? Kya zaroorat hai…

 **Purvi:** Tum chal rahe ho yaa main jaaun…

 _Purvi start moving forward while Rajat made a face… He looked around and found someone pointing gun towards her… Before she can knock a gun shot is heard Purvi is pushed aside and as she looked she saw Rajat took bullet…_

 **Purvi:** Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Kahaan tha na Jhansi ki Rani mat bano…

 _He held his hand tightly and cried in pain… They run outside while some goons comes there to attack… Rajat fought with them while Purvi is just looking towards his hand… Finally they were able to escape and come to safer side…_

 **Purvi:** Kitna khoon nikal rahaa hai tumhe?

 **Rajat:** Tum theek ho na? Goli chu ke nikli hai vaise bhi I am hero mujhe kya ho sakta hai… I am fit…

 _He tried to act normal but got unconscious while hugging her… Purvi has tears in her eyes she held him tightly and call the ambulance…_

 _Abhirika are standing outside the park… Looking towards the children playing… For the first time after 2 years Taarika is actually loving the time she spent with Abhijeet…._

 **Abhijeet:** Aap haste huye bahut achi lagti hai Taarika ji…

 _Taarika got conscious as she got to know Abhijeet is observing her… He held her hand and squeeze it firmly…_

 **Abhijeet:** I just wish aap humesha aise hi khush rahe… Don't worry ab main aapko aur tang nahi karunga I know meri galti maafi ke laayak nahi thi… So aapko pareshaan karne ka sawaal hi nahi hota…

 **Taarika:** To tum kya karoge?

 **Abhijeet:** Wish… Daily yeah wish karunga ki aap mujhe maaf kar paaye aur kabhi jab aapki kamar mein lachak aane lage aur aap budhhi ho jaaye to you can try me…

 _Taarika smiled while Abhijeet winked…_

 **Abhijeet:** Sachi… Main wait kar lunga… Yaa kuch aisa ho jaaye ki aapko aaj tak ki saari buri yaadein bhool jaao… Wow that will be awesome…

 **Taarika:** Yeah you wished so… Here you go tumhara best friend aa rahaa hai… Main chalti hoon…

 _Taarika starts going while Daya come towards her… She move towards the road while Daya reached to Abhijeet…._

 **Daya:** Tujhe pataa hai uss Aman ke bache ne kya?

 _Before he can complete his sentence… They heard a sound of someone hitting by car… Abhijeet looked towards the scenario all scared…_

 **Abhijeet(shouts):** Taarikaaa…..

 **So I end this chapter here… I hope you all like it do review for the same…**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Taarika back to senses but is everything normal? Shreya remember her past also investigation for Purvi's case… Is everything going to solved easily? Rajat getting attracted to Purvi and that's why does something to save himself…**

 **RESPECT WOMEN**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA, ABHIRIKA AND RAJVI  
YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
